Red vs Blue Infiltration
by darkside1215
Summary: slight Au what would happen if C.T wasent the only person that was spying on freelancer. read as we see his begings to freelancer to his betrayal. Connects to authors edition.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Prologue

Thursday

7:30 am.

Location: Staff of Charon

"What are we doing here" I asked as we went into a room that I did not recognize

"we're here so you can start your mission" the man said. He was wearing a black odst armor with red marking. And an emblem that had a toxic background with a zombie head in front.

I then asked him a question "what was the mission again I have been frozen for two years and I am still trying to adjust to the scenery".

He looked at me with an annoyed grin "you are going to spy on project freelancer"

I had no idea what this damn project was and before I could ask what it was I was cut off.

"Theirs an agent that is working for us already but I don't trust her like our boss does that is why". He was looking at me and was holding a big box. "you are going to be an agent for the project".

He set the box down and handed me a data pad and said"I was able to put some of your skills in a unsc profile and lets just say the project was impressed".

"But why me?"

"Because the other members dont know you exist so if they try killing you it will look like that you have no connections to the insurrection".

"What about the agent that is already at freelancer?" I asked

"She must not know that you are their"in a worried voice. "And if she does find out?" I asked as he was opening the box. He turned and said in a dreaded tone "then you must do what is needed".

I then looked at the data pad and saw my picture I was a young white male with a buzz cut

and my skills we're heavy weapons and infiltration plus a little history about before I could read it a helmet was tossed to me and I dropped the pad.

The odst then said "put the helmet on". Which I did and the helmet activated showing a mini map an energy shield and a list of names. The odst was handed me the rest of the armor and said "welcome to project freelancer agent Rhode Island".

* * *

(a/n)

Hi every one this is my first fanfic sorry for being so short next time it will be longer. Now please no flames just tell me what you think and how my writing could be until then see uses next time.


	2. Chapter 2

C.H 2 Prologue Part 2

"So how the hell am I going to get off of this ship and get to the project?" I asked as I was putting the rest of the armor on. "You will take an escape pod and land on Harvest that is where the project is scheduled to pick you up in one of the pelicans". He said as he was checking the data pad.

As I was finished putting my armor on I examined it in a near by mirror. The helmet was apparently scout as it said in little writing on the helmet the shoulders were recon and the rest was mark vi. After that the rest of the suits systems were turning on. It showed a mini map on the bottom left corner and showed allies and enemies the man in front was highlighted red as an enemy. The visor could change color from gold to green for night vision and red for thermal.

"Now when you get to the project find out as much as you can and report back to me" the man said as he handed me an assault rifle with what looked like a mini flame thrower attached to the bottom and a pistol with a silencer.

"I forgot what was your name" before I was going to leave the room. He looked at me like he was confused "did that cryotube mess with your head can you remember any thing?" he said "the only thing I can remember is that their was a mission I was suppose to do" I said "will figure that out later just know that I am your friend and the names Carver" after he said that I turned and left the room trying to find my way off of the ship.

1 hour later

It has been so far an hour and I still cant find a way to get of the ship. If I contact Carver I'm afraid that somebody will hear the transmission and try to kill me and Carver. I finally see what appears to be an elevator as I was walking to it I hear it coming down. So I found some boxes to hide behind waiting to see what comes out.

As the elevator opens I see two people wearing Carver's armor most likely insurrectionist. One looked built and had no sleeves his chest piece said unsc but was faded. Next to him was a female insurrectionist soldier she had what appeared to be combat knives attached to her belt. her chest piece showed an emblem that was a kiss mark inside a heart. "So who did we lose?" the female one said.

"We lost Allen he died in the building collapse" the man answering her question said "the hot head got what was coming to him and didn't we lose Alex their to?" the female one asked "actually he survived he lost his arm thought heard he's getting a new one want to check it out?" the man asked her. "As long as we dont need to hear the boss yelling at us anymore all be anywhere".

They walked by my hiding spot to go check on their friend. When they were out of sight I went straight to the elevator and found a map inside showing all floors and the escape pods were on floor 35 right behind the control room.

As the elevator was heading to the floor the elevator music started. The music was annoying it was all just the same thing just repeating itself every 5 seconds I took out my pistol and shot the speaker to silence the music.

As I reached the floor I quietly stepped out to hide so nobody would see me but nobody was in the area. But I had no time to wonder I went to the nearest pod and went in. It was actually comfy their were four seats and a front seat where the controls were located went straight to them and set the location for Harvest. As the pod was heading to the planet I saw space through the front window all I could think was how this mission was going to begin as the planet reached forward out of no where the thrusters were blowing up and I was crashing to the planet.

The pod was going through trees and hitting the floor and all I could do was sit still my suit froze and their was what looked like energy going around the suit. The pod however crashed right into a boulder making the pod stop. As I was getting up I was wondering how I had nothing broken from the crash I got out of the pod an realized I was about 20 minutes from my location I took a medical bag out of the pod in case of hostiles and started to walk towards my destination.

17 minutes later

I was about 3 minutes away I could see a town ahead. As I reaching towards the town I notice that the town was abandoned. The town looked old as if know body came backed to it. I reached the destination I was at the middle of the town. I looked around and what found what looked like a helmet. A marine helmet that had a spike sticking out. As I was examining it I heard the noise of what sounded to be a ship. And I was right it was the pelican and it was coming closer and looked like it was about to land. I took the spike out of the helmet and put it in the medical bag and I started to walk towards the the pelican. When I got near the pelican two white armored soldiers wearing odst helmets came out and saluted me I at ease them and took a seat on the back of the pelican.

As we were taking off I looked at the town and wonder what had happened here and I was wondering how my new life at project freelancer will be and how my mission will finally begin.

* * *

(a/n)

Hello everyone this was the finally for the prologue and infiltration finally starts next chapter

Please review and see u next time.


	3. Chapter 3: the plane ride

(a/n)

I dont own red vs blue I just makes stories about them.

As the pelican was going through space I wondered what planet the project would be on. Would it be on earth or even reach.

I had a better look at the two white troopers in front of me the one on the left had a blue trim and the right had a red trim I heard them talking about something. "Man you should have seen it at the hanger Agent Maine had blood all over him" the soldier on the left said. "So what did he die or something" the one on the right said.

"No, he is a mute now he can only growl".

"That sounds scary as hell".

"Trust me man that shit gives you nightmare".

So this Agent Maine must be one of the agents and now my teammate. I wondered if Maine getting shot was connected to the two insurrectionist talking about their dead teammate.

"Excuse me sir"

I turned to see the white soldiers looking at me. "Yes what is it" I said to them. "Is it true what they say on your profile" the one on the right said. Not knowing what he was saying I had to make something up

"It depends on which they say about me"

"They say that you killed a rouge spartan"

I was then shocked about what he said me killing a spartan who even made that rumor then I remembered something "lets just say that the project was impressed" carver said. As that sentence was going through my mind "that bastered" I said "what was that sir" the marine said as my mind went back into reality

"Um nothing".

"But is it really true".

"Yes it is" I said. If I denied it then my profile would leave some people scratching their heads.

"I knew it" the right soldier said. Then the one on the left joined the conversation.

"So how hard was it".

"Yeah did you guy fight hand-to-hand or were you just shooting each other".

"You guys calm down look this flight is making me tired I'm going to catch a nap and when I wake up all tell you guys later how I did it does that seem fair".

"Yeah"

"OK"

After that I really did try to sleep but before I dozed off I was wondering why say that I killed a spartan.

20 minutes later

"Sir wake up were about to be here here" said the right soldier as he woke me up.

"Oh OK"

As I was waking up I went up to the cock pit to see what the planet looked like and realized that the project was located in a ship. Their were words on the side of the ship that said Mother of Invention.

As I looked at the ship a voice in front of me said "Impressive is it" it was the pilot and she was female.

"Yeah it is".

"yep and that beauty can shot a killer laser from the front".

"Now that is badass". As I said that I already found something out to report to Carver when I get time.

"Names 479er yours" the pilot said she brought her hand up. "Agent Rhode Island nice to meet you" I said as I brought my hand to shake hers. "Well you should get back to your seat we are about to land. She said. I did what she said and went to the back to sit next to the two white soldiers. "So then whats your names" I asked the two soldier they staired at each other for a sec and looked back at me the left when went first "Just call me six" then the right one said "call me nine".

After that the ship landed and the back part of the pelican opened. As I walked out I saw soldiers walking and cars being moved to different places and I heard a speaker go on with a lady saying "will Agent Rhode Island come to the command center" after that I walked off trying to start to find my way to the command center and was thinking how long was this going to take me.

6 minutes later.

This time it did not take me as long as the Staff of Charon because the Invention had a map. When I got to the command center I saw white trooper typing of monitors and computers and were walking all over the place till I saw a creepy looking man holding a data pad and then I came face to face with a serious man that had a goatee and wore glasses.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight!

(a/n)

I don't own red vs blue copyright belongs Roosterteeth. Plus a shout out to my friend BADazKIID who is my co-writer for helping me make this story thanks KIID.

* * *

The goatee looking man was examining me as like he was expecting more.

"Agent Rhode Island I was expecting a soldier who was as tall as a spartan to kill one not somebody shorter or skinnier who looks like he cant even fight." said the man. I remembered the fake killing spartan thing and said "Its not always the brawn mister its the way you deal with them" as I was pointing to my head. And the man was surprised by the statement as if he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Good to see we have an agent who can use his head" said the goatee looking man. "Now I want you to know I did not personally pick you it was the UNSC so you best watch yourself." not knowing who this guy was I had to ask the question "and who are you." he stared at ma and said " I am the Director of Project Freelancer and that is how you will address me by." he said in a demanding tone

"Yes sir." as I saluted to him I was feeling nervous now. Then the creepy guy comes over to me. "i am the Counselor." he said as he brought his hand up and we shook hands. "We are very fortunate to have an agent with your skills to the team" he said in a relax voice. "Agent Rhode Island you will be on the training floor in half an hour so I suggest you put your belongings in your room." the Director told me and which I replied "where is my room sir" "Phyllis send Rhode Island his room location" the voice of the speaker went on "yes Director" after that I got my location and went straight to my room.

When I got to my room right away I felt depressed as it had only a bed, bathroom, and a desk and the wall were dark Grey not even a window. As I took off my helmet I started to set down my rifle and pistol then I opened the medic bag I took from the escape pod and took out the spike that I placed in the bag I was looking at it wondering if this belonged to a construction tool but it then started a new question why was it in a helmet. I then set the spike on the desk and went through it seeing if their was anything I noticed what appeared to be a computer on the desk.

I turned it on and saw these apps on the screen one said internet and files also it had a calling system. I was wondering if I should call Conner and tell him what I had found out but I saw the time and I only had about 5 minutes to get to the training room. I started to shut down the computer but a message came up asking for password. I was thinking of password knowing me I would forget so I putted an easy one "Password" I said to my self as I was typing the code after that I got straight up from the chair and ran out of the room.

7 minutes later

I got to the training room late by 2 minutes thinking that nothing bad was happening until I heard somebody say "finally" from what looked like a window and inside were dark silhouette's just staring at me. Then I heard the same voice I have been hearing though this whole day "welcome agent Rhode Island to the training floor."

"Um I have a question who are you?"

"I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You may call me F.I.L.S.S."

"Oh then hi F.I.L.S.S what kind of training are we doing climbing walls or push-ups."

"None of those, you will be facing an opponent."

"Wait you want me to fight somebody?"

"When ever a new agent joins freelancer they must fight one of the other agents."

"Do I get to pick my opponent. "

"Usually you do but this was requested."

After she said that a door opened and out came a black armored soldier with a gold visor. "You will be facing agent Texas" F.I.L.S.S said "but why did she want to fight me?" I said trying to get answers before the fight. "I picked you because rumor has it that you killed a spartan" Texas said and it turned out she was a girl "now will you stop crying and get ready F.I.L.S.S you know what to do" "Round one hand-to-hand combat begin."

Before I could protest I was punched in the face that made me go sliding through the room. I quickly got back up to my feet now my hand were up ready to fight and she knew that too and came running. Now I ain't the greatest hand-to-hand fighter so I had to think of a way to beat her. She was getting closer so I had an idea she got closer pulled her arm back so she can deliver a powerful punch so what did I do a just stepped to the side at the last moment and stuck my leg out tripping her. She hit face first on the floor and the voices I heard were acting confused and surprised the one named Texas slammed her fist to the floor and got right back up and charged at me I was going to do the same thing again but this time she slid and punched me right were I was the most vulnerable.

I was stunned that she did that as I was holding on to them she started to punch me in the face. I was able to dodge them I then punched her in the stomach then a uppercut her helmet went flying she went on the floor and I noticed what she looked like. She looked beauty full she was a red head with short hair going down to her neck and going near her eyes that were emerald green she had white looking skin I was stunned . And she took that advantage she then kicked me in the balls.

As I was holding in my pain she pined me on the floor grabbed my left leg twisted It and pulled and I was in shock that she broke my leg I thought this was a damn training exercise but due to the distracting pain she started to punch me till I started to go unconscious.

My visor was starting to crack I kicked her away and started to crawl away that didn't work I was turned over and stomped on in the chest my ribs were broken she then grabbed me and slammed my face in the the floor leaving a dent in it. The visor was broken my helmet was falling apart my head felt like it was going to explode blood was coming out of the front of my chest. Then she grabbed me and took my helmet off and threw it to the side.

She then looked at me and did the unthinkable she kissed me. It lasted for about 8 seconds but it felt more like an hour. She then let go of me and started to walk away as I heard F.I.L.S.S say "Winner agent Texas" doors opened and people in white coat were coming straight to me as that was the last thing I saw before darkness.

* * *

(a/n)

alright everyone i finally finished it stay tune for next time as Rhode Island meets some of the freelancers


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

(a/n)

Welcome to chapter 5 the following OC's belong to these people.

Agent Arizona belongs to UnknownNemesis98

Agent new Jersey belongs to PetchricorXConsteellation

red vs blue belongs to Roosterteeth.

When I woke up I was in what appeared to be a med bay. I was not in my armor and I had a cast on my leg. I looked around to see if anybody was here no one. I was trying to get out of the bed until I heard footstep's. In came a spartan wearing crimson mark vi armor. The man said "what do you think your doing mister." the voice wasn't as deep as I thought it would be. He came closer to me but I told him to wait right there he didn't listen. "Come on sir you need to stay in bed." he told him. "Why should I listen to you I don't even know who you are." "oh sorry names Agent Arizona mister Rhode Island sir." Arizona said as he gave me crutches "how long have I been out." I asked him. "About a day." shit I thought a day I haven't reported back to Carver yet he must think I failed. I have to get to my room.

"Hey Arizona do you know when I can get out of here".

"What I heard you will be here for another week".

"Well tell the doctors I'm checking out early".

"But sir."

"Will you stop calling me sir, call me Rhode Island or my real name Nathan."

"Sorry sir we don't say are real names here."

"Fine then call me my agent name then now you do me a favor stay here tell the doctors were I went that is an order." "yes Rhode Island sir."

Several minutes

I have been walking in this damn ship for a few minutes now. I have been stopped by white soldiers

asking me questions like you killed a spartan and you tricked Tex. I wasn't answering questions so I kept walking. I finally saw my room and was about to go in until I heard "Hey you" I turned and saw this soldier wearing a tan with silver trim mark vi armor.

"Hey Rhody why you out of med bay."

"Rhody?"

"Yeah Rhody it's short for Rhode Island."

"And who are you."

"I'm agent New York but you can call me York."

"Well then hi York I would love to chat but I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to go to bed."

As I was about to open my door I was pulled by my arm. "Sorry man but you should first meet some of the others before you hit the bed." I was to weak to get away so I just followed him.

We got to what looked like the cafeteria of the ship. York asked if I was hungry I declined. He took me to a table were I saw two soldiers both wearing mark vi armor one of them was silver and red the other was steel with a yellow trim. As we both sat down with them the two soldiers were just staring at me.

"You know you could take a picture it last's longer." I told them. The one with the yellow trim was the first to talk "Sorry about that it's just hard to believe that you killed a spartan." that damn spartan lie is going to be the end of me one day I just know it. "but you still lost to Tex." York said

York triggered something in my mind. I remembered the training fight I had with Tex the one were I lost miserably and where she kissed me? "Tell me did I last the longest." I asked them. The silver and red said "no but you were the first one to tick her off though." turned out she was a girl. York said "yeah, you should have seen Arizona first time he was thrown to the viewing window."

I asked them a question " why did Tex kiss me?" York then responded to my question "That I don't know maybe she did it to find your weakness you just stood there when you did the uppercut you could have beaten her but then again why does she punch us in the balls I guess we will never know." after that I decided that I should now report to Carver.

"Well I'm going to bed now before I go who are you two." the steel with yellow trim went first "I'm Washington but call me Wash." then the silver and red said "I'm New Jersey but call me Jersey." I didn't want to stay even longer so I said "alright then see you later ladies and gentlemen." after that I started to head to my room.

5 minutes later

I got to my room ready to call Carver but the computer turned on. I was getting a call I answered it. Carver showed up on the screen. "Damn what the hell happened to your face." Carver said with shock as he noticed my bruised face. "so called training exercise" I told him. Carver then took off his helmet it showed a tan looking man with messy hair and the scar going through his face.

"Alright then now lets begin." he said

"I've found out that Freelancer is stationed on a ship that has laser to it."

"I know that all ready the Insurrectionist found that out the hard way."

"I still have not found the agent that is working for the Insurrectionist."

"Hurry if she finds out about you then you will be screwed and our plan will be ruined."

"I know, wait our plan what is that?"

"Damn you need to fix your head you know 9 years ago the Regime, our group of mercenary it was wiped out by UNSC or Insurrectionist that is why I'm working for the Insurrectionist and you are working for one of the UNSC branches." he then stared at me with dread "And one of them is the reason your wife is died"

After he said that I started to remember something images some showing this lady who was holding a gun and next to her was a kid who looked about six. Then fire was every where dead bodies on the floor and and a female with bullet holes in her chest. The kid I saw had bruises and cuts but was still alive and I saw another soldier just standing their.

I came back to reality and told Carver"Yeah now I remember but that is the past and this is not about her I'm done with her I moved on this is just about revenge for the Regime and that's all." Carver looked relieved.

He the says "we could of used the kid to how old is he 15 now." I looked at him with a serious look and said "he wasn't properly initiated to be a soldier of the Regime so he has nothing to do with this Carver remember that." after that there was just silence.

He was the first to talk "we will end this conversation for today report in three days."

"understood." I told him.

After that the video was gone I shut downed the computer went to my bed and quickly went to sleep so this damn freelancer mission to actually start.

(a/n)

Their you go chapter 5. chapter 6 coming soon and I would like to say thanks to the authors that gave me permission to use their freelancer. Now like always please review and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6: might vs mind

(a/n)

Hello everybody back again with chapter 6 this time the narrative will change to see if this goes better. I don't own anybody except my oc Rhode Island everybody else is owned by Roosterteeth and Authors that created their own freelancers.

* * *

Tuesday

September 5

Two years after the beginning of great war

A boy by the age of 7 skin color white with black hair looking through garbage. "nothing" says the boy as he tips the trash can on the floor. He then sees something in the sky a flying light as it is going through the sky it then blows up.

* * *

Sunday

September 8

Present Day

"Wow." Agent Rhode Island woke up panting of exhaustion "what the hell was that" he said as he was hearing knocking outside of his door. The knocking was getting louder and faster "I'm coming hold on already." he opened his door to see a white male with brown hair and a scar going through his pure white eye. "Hey man hows it going." the man said. Right away Rhode Island recognized his voice right away

"York?"

"Well yeah who did you think I was Wash."

"Well no but I wouldn't expect you of all people to have a scar."

"Well that's what happen when you have a match against Texas."

Rhode Island thought to himself _so my match did go better then everybody else._

"But that's not why I'm here I'm here because you have been in this room for two days now and you must be hungry" york said "York listen I ain't hung-" before Rhode Island could finish his sentence a loud growl that both agents heard was coming from his stomach.

Rhode Island was now sitting at the table he was at two day ago this time it was just York and the one called Washington "So how do you like being a freelancer so far" Wash said "oh you mean all the injuries I have so far and this wonderful gruel then yeah best time of my life" Rhode Island said as he was looking at the green gruel and took a bite out of it and forcefully swallowed "This isn't right shouldn't we be getting better tasting food then this." "Well theirs your bread if you want it." York said. Rhode island then took the bread and took a bite out of it. Rhode Island then looked at the Two agents and said "the gruel taste better." the other two agent laughed at his sicken face.

* * *

As the the light blew up more were coming from the ground far away not knowing what to do the boy went towards where it was coming from.

As he got closer he heard noise's. It sounded like talking when he stopped and took a look and saw three men holding assault rifles. "So the UNSC is losing this war then." said one of the men . "Yep apparently they lost harvest so they need all the support they need should we help them" said the other soldier. The last one stood up and said "No this isn't our fight they don't know that this is our home so we need to keep it that way and help nobody". The man then left to go inside what looked like to be a shack. The boy saw another shack but this time it was half open. So the boy went near the shack and looked through the window. Inside were an assortment of food the boy then thought to himself _I gotta get something in there._

He sneaked in to the front door and saw a loaf bread he took a bite out of it and continued to grab some more food _these guy are my ticket to survival I just need to come here twice a week and I'll be set. _Just as he was about to finish his packing he heard the door open and a voice say "hey."

* * *

"Hey you awake" said York as Rhode island snapped back into reality. "Yeah I'm OK what were you saying." York then looked at him confused "I said that you should meet the others when you have a chance" Rhode island then said "I'm kinda busy I need to see the Director if there is any kind of mission I can do" York then smiled at Rhode island and said "I have a mission for you and it's to say hi to him. Rhode Island then turned and saw this giant armored soldier with a dome helmet get his food and sat at a table near them.

"And who is he" Rhode Island asked. Wash said "that's Maine one of the agents here". Rhode island looked back at Maine "why should I say hi I'm the new guy he should say something to me." York then said "Maine has his reasons" Rhode island didn't care "well I ain't saying nothing to that walking tank he needs to show respect" while Rhode island was talking wash was shaking his head sideways "he needs to stop being a loner and say hi." Rhode island then turned only to see a body in front of him and agent Maine who Rhode island thought under that helmet was furious.

"Hi Maine" Wash said in a worried voice. Maine spoke "grrr" Rhode island looked at him weirdly "what the hell" he said. York then looked at Rhode and said "Maine got injured on a mission he can only growl now" Rhode island then looked at Maine and said "oh then sorry man we can talk when oh" Rhode realized what he said and saw a fist hit his face. "awe what the hell" Rhode island screamed as he was clutching his nose and saw it bleed.

Maine then turned and started to walk away. Wash looked at Rhode and said "well you screwed up man now Maine hates you and he is going to start messing with you" Rhode and looked at wash with rage "will see" Rhode said as he grabbed his try and went strait to Maine "Hey asshole" Maine turned only to have a tray of gruel hit him and go all over his helmet. Next Rhode island was thrown to the floor and Maine who was being held back from Wash and York breaks free and is about to stomp on Rhodes head.

* * *

"who are you" the voice of a tan boy. "I'm nobody I was about to" the young boy was cut off when the tan child punched him in the gut. The tan boy then tries to beat the younger one but he is kicked off the young one tries to get up and leave but is pushed by the tan boy who gets a little knife and is about to stab him but the young one finds something next to him and blocks the knife it was a hard bread roll and then the boy hits the tan one off. Both boys are standing facing each other the tan one hold up the knife and the young one is holding the bread. Both of them are looking at each other then they charge until a voice stopped them "enough"

* * *

"enough" the voice of the Director said witch Maine compelled and stepped back. Rhode island got up and only to be yelled at "**you want to start a fight Rhode island then do it at the training room and you think that you need respect by every one for what you did you need to prove it now that is an order**" with that the director left and Maine started to walk to the training room.

Rhode island was then approached by Wash and York with york talking first "well look what you did now you are going to die" and Wash said "it's been nice knowing you for two days" Rhode island just looked at them with a serious look and said "i ain't going to die I survived Texas I will survive Maine and I will win" York then said "yeah you survived Tex but she know when to stop Maine will just keep going". Rhode island then walked off with Wash and York following "where is the room were I can get ready" "that would be the locker room here will take you their" Wash said.

3 minutes later.

When they got inside of the locker room Rhode island went to where his locker was located and opened it only to be annoyed "i cant believe this" Rhode island said as he showed his broken helmet to the guys. "they didn't fix it while I was in the med bey" Rhode island then tossed the helmet back inside the locker.

"well I guess you wont be fighting" York said. Wash then started to talk "yeah maybe you can beg to Maine that you want to forfeit the match". Rhode island then looked at Wash with a serious grin "i will not lose to that bastered" Rhode then saw something and walked to a closet and opened it "I'll just have to use this" as he showed a helmet to the others both were shocked York was the first to talk "you have to be kidding".

* * *

"you have to be kidding" the tan boy says. The man then says "no I'm not kidding Carver now go outside I'll talk to you later" the tan boy then left. The man walked to the young boy. The boy hurried up to talk "look I'm sorry just let me go I'll never comeback" the man then looked at the boy then crouched down and said "whats your name" the boy then stood silent for a bit and then spoke "my name is Nathan" the boy said.

"where is your family".

"don't have one".

"then where do you live".

"i live in the ruble where those old building are at".

"how long have you been their".

"i don't know I think I'm 8 now".

"what happened to those buildings".

"don't know I cant remember".

"How have you been surviving".

"I've survived by what those slavers throw away" the man was then shocked "slavers" "yeah thay take who ever they can they haven't gotten me yet because I'm small and hid in the small openings in buildings" the man then stood their in silence and stood up and turned to grab his gun and said "how many people you think are their" "their are ten slavers and probably 50 people in cages" the man then turned back to the boy and said "take me their" the boy was shocked "wait why" "because we need to save our people now are you ready".

* * *

"I'm ready" Rhode island yelled. Maine then stared and looked confused. Rhode island was in the training room wearing white ODST armor.

York and Wash entered the viewing room. Inside were two purple armored soldiers with green trims on was thinner then the other and a person with cyan colored armor. "50 bucks says he loses with out making a dent North" said the thin soldier who was a female. "Deal" says the other purple soldier who was called n\North "50 says that he wins" York said. The soldiers then looked at him in disbelief the female soldier started to laugh and said "deal get ready to give me that money".

On the training floor both agents were staring at each other F.L.I.S.S came online and said "Round one begin" after that Maine rushed at Rhode island. Rhode island then was tackled to the floor and was getting punched in the face. "ha got this in the bag" said the female soldier. York was sitting on a chair relaxed and said "will see South" the cyan soldier then walked to york and said "you really think he's going to win" she was also female. York looked at her and said "don't worry Carolina I got hope" he said as he started to look back at the fight.

Rhode was able to dodge the punches while on the floor he kicked Maine right off then kicked Maine right in the face. "dammit" said South who was in the viewing room giving north the money. Maine then got up and punched Rhode island on his left side which dented his helmet and cracked his visor. Which made him go strait to the floor.

"well York I guess I win" South said as she turned to York "look again" he said. South then looked back and was surprised. Rhode island was getting up weakly he put his fists up ready to fight. He rushed to Maine and was sending a punch to him how ever he caught it and was crushing his hand which made rhode island kneel and scream in agony. Maine then punched Rhode in the front of his face witch broke half of his visor showing his left eye. Maine then threw Rhode to the wall of the training room breaking a bit of the walls.

Rhode island was now leaning on the wall and felt something behind him. He put his hands behind him into the hole and found cables that were cut in half and power still going through them. Rhode then turned and saw Maine walking away as the victor of the fight. F.I.L.S.S then appeared "winner agent Mai" "hey" F.I.L.S.S was cut off by Rhode witch made maine stop "come here you big son of a bitch" Rhode island said.

Maine continued to walk away "i wonder if any body actually takes you serious since you cant say a damn thing" Rhode island still was still talking to Maine. Maine stopped and went walking back to Rhode Island. Rhode island continued to talk "man people have to talk for you now that must suck". "i wonder how hard it is for people to understand you". "come on at least say one thing". after that Rhode island was grabbed by the neck and lifted to hear a growl as maine was crushing his neck. Which made Rhode island gag but was able to say something "next time think before you act" after that Rhode showed maine large cables and jabbed at him in the chest witch were electrocuting Maine.

Rhode island was still holding on to the cables which were still shocking Maine. Maine dropped Rhode island hoping for him to stop but was still getting electrocuted until the power from the cables stopped. Maine was just standing with smoke coming out of him he then fell to his knees then the floor.

F.I.L.S.S then spoke "winner agent Rhode Island" then the doors opened and medical personal coming to aid Maine. Rhode then stood up and watched until a hand was on his shoulder it was York "you kind of over done it" Rhode then looked at york witch showed anger as his eye was glaring at york and he said "their is no over done it" after that rhode started to walk away to the door where he was then covered by the darkness.

* * *

(a/n)

theirs chapter 6 now please review and see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Rebuild

(a/n)

here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy. I don't own red vs blue that belongs to Roosterteeth. I only own Rhode island and Carver. Agent Arizona belongs to UnknownNemesis98 and New jersey belongs to PetchricorXConstellation.

* * *

One day after fight with Maine.

Rhode island was sitting on his desk. Looking at the white ODST helmet he had just finished putting a new visor. "Their finished." he said as he put the helmet down and then said "F.I.L.S.S you there." F.I.L.S.S then came on the speaker "yes agent Rhode island how may I assist you."

"i would like to know if I am aloud to customize the armor."

"of course agent Rhode island any agent is allowed to give their own kind of upgrades that could help them in battle."

"oh OK then thanks."

"your welcome." F.I.L.S.S then was no longer online in the room. Rhode island then looked at the helmet and said " well here goes nothing."

"well here goes nothing." Nathan said as he was sneaking inside the camp. Outside was the soldier who was waiting to go inside. Nathan got inside the camp and headed towards the back until he saw something.

* * *

People in cages he went near one of the cages and the people inside were surprised "hold on we're going to get you out." Nathan said as he left and made it the back gate. He opened half of it and the soldier was inside.

The soldier was looking around and asked Nathan "did anybody see you."

"no only the people in the cages."

"good."

"so when we get the prisoners out how are we going to get away from the slavers."

"we are not getting away."

"what do you mean."

"you'll see." after that soldier pulled something behind his back it was a machete. The soldier then looks at Nathan and says "we finish it."

* * *

"finished." said Rhode island as he placed something inside a box. Rhode island looks at the clock it was 1:00 pm. Rhode island thought to himself_ I've been in this room for three hours I got to get something to eat._

Rhode island then left the room and was heading to the cafe. While he was walking he saw a hand was placed on his shoulder he turned and saw Arizona who was in his armor.

"what you want." said Rhode island. Arizona then said "i came to congratulate you for beating Maine."

"you ain't a friend of Maine."

"i tried but he wouldn't want to."

"so he didn't want to be your friend and now you hate him."

"not like that but he tried to kill me."

"why?"

"it was during a match with Tex and I accidentally shot Maine."

"ha nice shot."

"not really I didn't know how to fire a gun so wash helped me a bit with that."

"Wash must be a nice when I met him he was kinda quiet."

"well that's wash then so where are you going."

"I'm headed to the cafe haven't ate yet want to come."

"sure". They finally made it to the cafeteria and got their trays full of gruel and went to their seat.

Rhode island was the first to talk "today's food is gruel and tomorrow will be gruel yet again."

"well get used to it I did."

"I still say this is bullshit we're eating this stuff while the director is probably eating a steak right now."

"well that's the chain of command" after that Arizona took off his helmet and showed a young boy with no scars on his face. Rhode island was just staring at Arizona and said "how old are you?"

"15 why you ask."

"why is a kid in the army."

"I don't know, I had skills that they couldn't wait so they signed me up right away."

"I can't believe this."

"well believe it plus Jersey is also 15"

"wait really." Rhode island was surprised about New Jersey. "yep." said Arizona with a smile on his face. "wow and she sounded older like she was in her twenty's." said Rhode who was sill trying to it. "well she act's older then me."

"at least she wont be acting like a kid right kid." Rhode island said with a smile. "I guess hold on you called me kid that doesn't mean." "yep that's right I'm going to call you kid for now on." "your not serious right."

* * *

"your not serious right." Nathan asked to the soldier. "I'm dead serious this ends now."

"but what if they have families and just doing their jobs."

"I don't think they have families who would put people in slavery plus their fate was sealed when you got me inside."

"this cant be happening."

"it is happening now trust me and go hide."

"trust you, you haven't even told me your name." the soldier looked at Nathan and said "Conner that's the names." after that Nathan left and went to find a spot to hide while Conner went sneaking behind a guard and covered his mouth and stabbed him from behind.

That's_ one, nine left_ Conner though to himself as he went behind another guard and stabbed him through the chest and took his grenade. He then took cover when he saw searchlights. He saw that three people were coming near each other probably to think of a plan. Conner then took out the grenade pin and threw it. It landed right in the middle of the group then a loud explosion that had the rest of the slavers to charge what ever they saw.

Conner then brought his DMR and started to get head shots he took out two of them and saw that one of them was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head as a sign of surrender. One of the slavers tackled him from behind dropping his machete and had the DMR aim at the head and shot.

Conner got up and started to walk to the one that surrendered but was pushed to the floor by the other slaver and started to chock Conner. But before Conner could try to escape a blade went through the chest of the attacker. The body fell to the side to show Nathan had done it. And these words were the only thing he could say "what have I done."

* * *

"look what you did." Arizona said as Rhode island spilled his drink. "oh shit."as Rhode island picked up the cup and started to dry the spilled drink with napkins.

"what happened."

"I don't know, I wasn't looking I was." Rhode island was silent when he saw Tex eating at a different table. Arizona saw who he was looking at and say "you should stay away from her."

"why."

"lets just say she's trouble."

"how bad could she be."

"if you don't remember she almost broke your entire ribcage." before Rhode island could say anything else a tray was placed on the table. Rhode island turned and saw this young attractive white woman with black hair one side covering her left eye the other side was short. "hey Arizona."

"hey." Arizona said lazily. She then turned to rhode island and said "hi names C.T." Rhode island just sat their silent then came back into reality and said "oh um names Rhode island."

"yeah you don't have to introduce yourself your name is spreading like wildfire."

"was it for the Tex fight or the maine throw down oh I got it was it for killing the spartan."

"let me think, oh yeah it was all of thee above."

"damn it."

"hey at least you bested Maine right."

"i guess but Maine was a push over."

"really?"

"yep if you look closely you can find his weakness it's his rage."

"i like a man who can study his surroundings."

"yep wait what?" after saying that C.T. Laughed a bit and left. Rhode island was now blushing. Arizona then said "i think somebody is in to you." Rhode looked at Arizona and said "shut up kid" Rhode island then turned and saw Tex still at her table. Rhode island then got up from the seat and started to walk towards Tex. While he was walking Arizona said "good luck".

* * *

"good job." said Conner.

"good job, I killed somebody."

"well you'll get use to it."

"use to it what do you mean."

"I'll tell you later lets just go see that last slaver." as they were walking towards the slaver he was putting his hands up crying saying "please don't kill me I was just following orders" Conner was now in front of the slaver and had his gun pointed to the man's head and said "well following orders killed your friends so bye" Conner was about to shot when Nathan was in his way.

Conner then said "what do you think your doing" Nathan looked at Conner and said "saving an innocent man."

"he isn't innocent he has people in cages."

"he said he was following orders let him explain." Conner was looking at Nathan with an angry expression "three minutes" he then lowered his gun. Nathan went to the side and the slaver started to talk "they attacked my home and killed my family they were going to kill me if I didn't help them, please I'll do anything just don't ki" **BAM** the slaver couldn't finish the word.

Nathan looked at Conner with horror "what did you do."

"i gave him release he's with his family now."

"but he didn't want to die he could have helped us."

"he could of but he could of killed us to now grab his keys."

"what."

"his keys to open the cages."

"why me."

"because your doing nothing now go and unlock the people" Nathan just stared at Conner then he grabbed the keys and started to run towards the cages. Conner walked towards the body that had the machete through the chest and took it out. He then turned and saw a large group of people behind Nathan. Conner walked towards the group of people they were scared most of them were adults but their were also plenty of kids and some elderly.

Conner then said "you people were caged and imprisoned you lost everything you homes, your land, and probably people you can never come back and I'm truly sorry about that but today you have an option." now all eyes were pointed to Conner to wonder what their options were.

"you can either go live in those broken cities or you can work for the Regime." one of the slavers a dark male walked up and said "what is this regime is it a military" Conner then placed a hand on his shoulder and said "the regime is a not a military just a group of people who have nothing left to go back to we are just one big family and we always accept new members." the man looked at Conner and said "it would be an honor if I joined." Conner smiled and said "it is already a honor."

Conner then turned and pointed to the west "if you go that way there is a camp site they will help you with any injures that you gained during this nightmare" the people then went west. And now Nathan was already alone again until he heard "Nathan report over here."

* * *

"will agent Rhode island report to the bridge." said F.I.L.S.S. Rhode island then stopped and looked at Tex who had just left the cafeteria. Rhode island then said silently "damn it." then he walked toward the door to reach the bridge.

3 minutes later.

Rhode island was now inside the bridge and reported the Director. "yes sir." rhode island said then the Director turned to rhode island and said "Agent Rhode island it is now time for your first mission."

"First mission?"

"yes now come to the briefing table." while rhode island was walking to the table he thought to himself _finally my first mission maybe I can find something out for once. _When he reached the table holograms started to appear it showed buildings that were in ruble but were also showing guards walking through the buildings.

The director then said "your mission rhode island is to capture this UNSC traitor who is located in this Insurrectionist prison."

"prison?"

"yes this whole town is a prison."

"then why don't you send all the agents to get everyone out of their."

"the prison is in an area of space that has no UNSC post's there so we cant come in close with a whole ship they'll see us coming and probably execute every one plus they keep their traitors their not that many UNSC personnel."

"okay then but why is this guy so important."

"he was UNSC Intel but decided to join the insurrectionist."

"what did he get in return."

"protection and more money that the insurrectionist offered."

"well I guess it won't be worth it" the director then stared at Rhode island and said "for this mission you will have somebody accompany you for support."

"who will that be" the director then pointed behind Rhode island he turned and said "damn it" it was Agent Maine that was in front of him. Rhode island then turned back to the director and said "sir are you shore this is a good idea."

"yes rhode island I do now don't talk back and go get ready."

* * *

"are you ready." Conner said as Nathan was behind him "ready for what."

"to be a soldier." Nathan was in shock "wait what."

"yes you will be a soldier of the regime."

"but why me."

"you know your place around, you know how to fight, plus you saved my life so you deserve to a soldier and my son." Nathan was now staring at Conner with disgust "you want me to be a soldier, you want me to be your son when your already have one, what is wrong with you."

"a lot of things but I know potentially when I see it so what do you say, you want to go back to eating garbage or do you want better food all of the price for being a soldier." Nathan then said "fine." in a serious voice. Conner then brought out the machete he grabbed Nathan's hand and wrote on the back of it 77. Tears were coming out of Nathan because of being cut. Conner said "this is your designated number you are our 77 member." Conner then gave Nathan the machete "your first kill with this weapon will be your weapon." Nathan took it and said "when do I start."

* * *

"the mission starts in an hour." the director said as rhode island was leaving the bridge.

4 minute later.

Rhode island then stepped out of his room with his customized armor. The armor had no attachments but was in color white with red. The red covered half of his left and right arms with the white. The red had lines going through the helmet and the chest had red with markings and showing a large number 77 on the chest in red lettering.

While he was walking towards the hanger he saw Arizona coming through a door holding a battle rifle "where you going kid." Arizona turned and replied "I'm going on a mission with Tex, Carolina, york, and wash after you guys comeback from your mission."

"well that's good for you kid I'll see you later."

"see yeah." As rhode island got to the hanger he saw the pelican he was going to ride in and notice it looked like he's seen it before then he heard a "hey" he turned and saw this young woman with black hair going past her ears but above her neck and then rhode island realized who it is it was 479er.

"how's it going." rhode island replied back

"guess I'm taking you on a mission." 479er said with a happy look.

"i guess so is that alright with you."

"with you always and maybe we can have a longer talk then before." 479er said as she walked by rhode island and went inside the pelican. Rhode island was smiling under his helmet then he thought to himself _this might get interesting _as he was about to enter the pelican he turned back and saw Maine walking towards the pelican holding a brute shot.

He passed rhode island and took a seat in the pelican. Leaving rhode island out side to think to himself _this is going to be interesting_ as he went inside the pelican the back door closed and the pelican was now taking off to take rhode island on his first mission.

* * *

(a/n)

theirs chapter 7 I'm already starting on chapter 8 hope you liked it and please review.


	8. Chapter 8: journey

(a/n)

And chapter 8 has arrived all characters belong to Roosterteeth and everything halo belongs to 343.

* * *

The ride in the pelican was quiet for for an a couple of hours 2 at the most. They would most likely be at the planet in an hour. Rhode island and Maine were quiet for the ride. Maine was sharping his blade attachment of the brute shot. Rhode island couldn't think with the noise of the the blade being sharpen.

"you know I could get some sleep if you weren't sharping that blade." Rhode island said. Maine wasn't stopping if anything he was making it longer. Rhode island then said "what is that any way." Rhode island was referring to to Maine's Brute shot. "what is it a knife, a rifle, some sort of knifle." Maine wasn't paying attention. "that seems kinda weird for a weapon like let's say a gun that has a chainsaw attached to it." Rhode island was silent for a sec and then said "i want a chainsaw gun." maine then stopped sharpening the blade only to go back to sharpening it again. And Rhode island had enough.

"alright listen here Maine I know I said somethings and you didn't say any thing but your action's did." maine stopped sharpening and looked at Rhode island "but we need to work together on this mission if we are to succeed." Rhode island then brought his hand up and said "so what do you say Maine let's forget about the past look into the future." Maine was silent then grabbed Rhodes hand and started to crush it "hey Maine this is hurting a bit." Maine didn't let go "damn it." Rhode finally broke free and said "shit that hurt." he looked at Maine "so I guess we're now even right."

* * *

"wrong." Carver said. Nathan had his hand up but placed it down after Carver said that. "you think since my dad say's you have potentially that I have too treat you like family." Carver continued. Nathan stood their until he said "we don't have to be family we just need to be friends look." Nathan showed Carver the 77 on his hand. Carver looked at his own hand to look at the number 63.

Carver looked at Nathan and said "we didn't finish the fight." Nathan then smiled a bit and left their bedroom before saying "so then only one of us is having this room cant wait to see who wins." Nathan then left the room. Outside their we're people in different place's of the camp. One group was with one of the soldier's to teach them weapon's. The other group was making food. And Conner was talking to some of the adult's. Nathan went towards the group until a voice came up "hey kid." Nathan turned and saw one of the original soldiers.

He was wearing an ODST that lost most of it's paint. It was black with patches of white on the top and side's. "yeah." Nathan said the man went forward and said "you haven't been initiated." Nathan looked at him in confusion "initiated?" the man then laughed and said "yeah initiated Conner did it Mason has gone through it." he then points to Carver "he has already done it." Nathan then looks at the man "and you to?" the man nods. "what is this initiation?" the man grabs silenced pistol and gives it to Nathan. "you need to kill the biggest beast in this planet and put it's blood on you and survive with out having nobody's help for a month." Nathan was silent until he said "No I don't think so." the man was surprised "if you don't you'll be kicked out of this camp." the man said as he sat down on a box. Nathan had a smile on his face as he said "Conner wont let that happen." the man looked at Nathan and said "i trained Conner he listen's to me if it involves members." he then got up and stared down on Nathan and said "so he will listen to me about you so if you don't go you will be kicked out or better yet I'll kill you with your own machete what do you think of that." Nathan just stood their zoned out until "OK then when do I start."

The man then grabbed a data pad he showed it to Nathan. On the data pad were names of people it showed Conner being number 21. "you start tomorrow at 0200 hours you will search for the beast and wear his blood then survive but first you must give an object that is sacred to you to one of the members that you can trust." Nathan took the pad and turned around to go back in his room.

'Carver you here?" Nathan said. Carver was sitting on his bed with a book "what do you want." Nathan showed Carver the data pad. Carver took it and noticed what it was "so your going to be initiated." Nathan was grabbing something "you sound disappointed." Carver looked at him "part of me but the other is excited that you might not comeback."

"you think I'll die."

"most likely."

"well I'm going to prove you wrong." Nathan said as he gave Carver an object that was covered in a rag. Carver opened it and saw his father's machete "he gave you this." Carver said. "yeah." Carver started to have tears come out of his eyes. "He gave you this he must really trust you." Nathan stood their sad for Carver "yeah he does but I trust you to hold this when I come back." Carver stared at Nathan and said "you really think you'll make it." Nathan was smiling at Carver "i do, so will make a deal I die you keep the machete but if I win you make a machete for me."

"but then you'll have two."

"yeah that's the plan." as Nathan had his hand up Carver stood up and shook his hand "deal."

* * *

It has already been 45 minutes of the ride to the pelican. Rhode island was going crazy from being sick on the pelican and also from Maine sharpening his brute shot. Rhode was going to shoot himself he thought _oh god please let something happen or I'll shoot myself._ "hey." Rhode island heard it was 479er "come to the co-pilot seat." _yes finally something is happening._

"what is it." Rhode island said as he climbed on the co-pilot seat. "wanted to ask how you liking this freelancer business." Rhode island was getting tired of this question that was all they were asking him "i think it's OK how are you liking this whole driving the freelancers thing." 479er was surprised at the question but replied "at first I thought I had to drive people that were better then other people." she was silent for a sec but continued "if you count south then I was half right." Rhode island chuckled a bit even know he didn't know who this south was but still thought it was funny. "but when it comes to you, I think your a cool guy you make these trips okay."

"so my trips are life threatening."

"oh hell no the others have more dangerous missions I'm just glad I can have an ordinary conversation."

"oh." Rhode island was silent for a sec till he thought of a plan "hey 479er maybe we can have a longer conversation over something to eat." 479er was silent but said "you mean a date."

"i guess but if you don't."

"nothing fancy I'm not in to that shit well go tomorrow at 5pm." Rhode island was happy that she agreed he thought _now I can get to know somebody who drives freelancers but still she is pretty cool so __this might be good._

"hey were here there's the planet." 479er said. Rhode island looked at the planet. The planet was mostly dark green with blue in some parts of it. "tell the big guy to get ready I'm about to land then you guys get out I'll be back in the hour at the LZ."

"right." Rhode island went to the back of the pelican to get ready. "hey Maine stop that damn sharping were about to land." Maine stopped sharpening the blade and started to reload his brute shot. Then a loud **BOOM** Rhode island was in shock he didn't know what the hell it was "we passed the planets atmosphere were about to land." said 479er. Rhode island was about to respond when the back opened up and showed rubble. "were here move." 479er said. Both of the agents left the pelican. Before Rhode island could say thanks the pelican was already taking off leaving the planet. Leaving Maine and Rhode island together.

5 minutes later.

It was quiet between them during the walk none of them said a word. Then they stopped and took cover they were in front of a huge gate that had guards patrolling it. "so Maine how do we get in there." Rhode island had turned and Maine was gone only thing left were footprints "I guess I'm tracking Bigfoot now." Rhode island said as he was following the prints. While following the tracks Rhode island started to see bodies with bullet holes going through their chest "how in the hell I didn't here the screaming." Rhode island said when he was looking at one of the bodies. He then heard movement and brought out his silencer. He went to the movement only to see Maine climbing a wall. Rhode island went forward and started to climb. He made it to the other side hurting his legs a bit turned out that the city was lower then the outside gate.

He saw Maine who was bringing out his brute shot. "here's the plan we split up you go east I'll go west we come back to this spot in an hour alright." Maine just went east with out responding back. "i guess I'll take that as yes." Rhode island went west and started looking around the broken buildings while walking "look at this architect, the way the buildings are broken, the way it looks menacing, man the insurrectionist really know how to pick a prison." Rhode island tap the side of his helmet for the com link "hey Maine you doing good, Breath if your alright." Rhode island got his response "oh god please don't hurt me." said somebody in the prison."I'll take that as your good."

Rhode island started to see more insurrectionist bodies but the other bodies were people wearing cloaks and hoods. "i guess some of the prisoners were trying to escape." cars were turned over or had bullet holes on them. Rhode island notice an insurrectionist soldier with a blade sticking out. "what the hell is happening hear." Rhode island took the blade out it was a machete the he heard footsteps.

Rhode island took cover behind a broken down car. He saw a figure approach. He had his silencer ready until he saw who it was. It was the Insurrectionist female he saw on the staff of Charon. Other footsteps were coming from behind her. She turned around and brought her pistols out ready to shoot. But she was tackled from the side and now she was shooting to get the person off but was knocked out by him. The two soldier appeared in a matter of seconds all three were wearing rags and cloaks and some pieces of armor but the one that tackled the girl was wearing a recon helmet. The two soldiers dragged the girl off with the recon following.

Rhode island waited till they were out of site then he was on his com link. "Maine listen something happened here. The insurrectionist ain't in control and I don't think these people are traitors retreat back to the wall we climbed we're going to wait for 479er." Rhode island then went running back hopefully nobody would see him till he heard gunshots. He looked behind him nobody was there. He saw an explosion coming from the east. He ran straight to the east bringing out his assault rifle that had a flamethrower attachment and yelled "DAMMIT MAINE."

* * *

Nathan was in his room with a bag of supplies that had food and health kits he was wearing boots with jeans and a bullet proof vest. He went outside and only three people were their Conner, Mason, and Bishop the man who told him about this. He was in front of them Conner was the first to talk "today you leave and defend for yourself if you are truly a soldier of the Regime." Conner handed him a knife and said "since you let somebody hold on to your machete you will use this knife as the blade to cut the beast." Nathan took the blade from Conner and putted it in his pocket. The man called Mason then went forward and said "after you kill the beast you will write it's blood on you to show that you we're the champion." then it was Bishop that went forward "and after that you must survive on this planet for a month to show that you only need yourself to survive." then all at once they said "then you will be a member of the Regime." after that Nathan turned and left to start his journey.

* * *

Maine was in the center of the firefight from the front side he was getting fired on. He was in a broken shed and inside with him were 3 bodies with large slash mark through them. He was reloading his brute shot when all of a sudden a grenade was thrown in the shed. He stared at the grenade for a quick sec and ran out of the shed but was blown a foot or 2 through the center. He was on the floor now trying to get up. He noticed people were coming towards him he then dropped his Brute shot and was about to surrender when he heard "FLAME ON YOU SON'S OF BITCHES." out of nowhere the soldiers were set ablaze by Rhode island. They went straight to the floor none of the bodies moved the only sound was the flames roasting the bodies. "toasty." rhode island said as he was passing the bodies. "seems I've saved you Maine." Maine was staring at Rhode island "now before you say thank you let's get the hell out of here." Maine nodded his head and both were running.

"I couldn't find the traitor, I think he's dead or still hiding because if you haven't notice the insurrectionist got their ass's kicked." they could both see the wall they were half way there. Until a squad saw the two and bullets started to fly. Rhode island went straight for cover. While maine just charged at them. He made contact with one of the soldier that made him hit the wall. He then punched another in the face. Rhode island could swore he heard a crack from the punch. Rhode island then brought his pistol out and shot the other two in the face. Maine was now in front of the wall and rhode island started to hear more foot steps.

"lift me up then I'll pull you up." Maine just stood their just leaning on the wall. "what hell are you doing come on lift me." Maine was now looking at his hand not having a care. "dammit." Rhode island then bent down and put his hands together. "I'll lift you up how's that sound." Maine then started to listen again and was lifted up he was now hanging on the wall. "well anytime now." Maine now had half of his body on the other side of the wall. He was staring at rhode island "don't." Rhode island said. Maine then reached his hand to Rhode island. Rhode island grabbed his hand and said "thanks." but rhode island felt something "ah something hurts." he looked down and saw that his chest had been penetrated by Maine's brute shot blade. Rhode island was staring at maine and said "you backstabbing co." he couldn't finish the word he was headbutted by Maine which made him slide off the blade and landed straight to the rubble. Rhode island was starting to black out but before he did he heard footsteps behind him and saw maine leave with out a trace of guilt.


	9. Chapter 9: the new enemy

(a/n)

my oc and other oc characters you never heard about in this story belongs to me. Zachary belongs to Gizmo16x and every body else belongs to Roosterteeth.

* * *

Nathan has just started to make camp for the day. It was a dark night Nathan had started a glow stick "well first day surviving start's today." said Nathan as he was opening his bag.

He started to take the med kits out. "where's the tent?" Nathan started to throw things out of the bag. "i had it in here where is it?" then he realized it "Carver." he threw the bag. "crap what now." he started to hear movement.

"uh hello." it was silent then he saw red eyes. "show your self." Nathan started to bring the glow stick closer to the eyes and saw what they were. They were a breed of canines almost wolf like but with large sharp dagger teeth coming from each side of their mouth.

They had some fer but their were also sharp spike's laying on their bodies. Nathan went closer to the creatures "um nice what ever you things are." the creature spike's then went up. They were now armored and they could attack but a large growl was heard.

Nathan was now in total fear and the creature had left. Nathan was now alone and scared. The glow stick had just went off Nathan was now in total darkness. "how can this get worse." a loud noise went off in the sky and the rain had just started to poor. "great."

* * *

"wake up." somebody said as he punched Rhode island in the face. Rhode island woke up he wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing a black shirt with a patch that looked like a skull with two pistols going behind the skull. And he was wearing dirty blue jeans.

He was strapped to a chair. "where the hell am I." Rhode island asked as he was trying to break free. The person in front of him was silent he was wearing a monocle . He then brought a knife out "I'm glad your awake Mr. rhode island I thought this would be a boring surgery." the man's voice sounded french.

He was wearing a military uniform with a red plus on his shoulder. The man then grabbed a vile. The man then brought his right hand up. His right hand was completely robotic. His hand was old and rusted. The fingers were different they were each a sharp skinny finger like a spider's leg there was only three fingers they were switch to either a scalpel, needle, or a finger. One of his fingers turned into a needle he then sunk the needle inside the vile and the fluid was now inside the needle.

"now I'm going to sedate you with this." he then went closer to Rhode island. "now this is only going to paralyze you so you will be awake for the whole surgery I just don't want you to struggle." Rhode island was struggling trying to break free "why are you doing this."

"I'm doing this because I wonder if you freelancers get enhancements."

"no that's a lie I think."

"you think."

"well the people I've met look normal, accept for Maine who I think is an experiment that went wrong."

"well that's ashamed."

"yeah now can you let me go."

"oh no I still want to open you up."

"but I told you."

"yeah but this is what I do for my spare time." the man had the knife on rhode islands cheek and the needle close to his neck. "doctor!' the man stopped and backed away.

Rhode island saw who was approaching "oh no." rhode island said. The man approached Rhode island he was wearing an ODST helmet with lots of it's paint gone. Their was white patches on the top and side's of the helmet. "Bishop?" the man took his helmet off. He was a tan man with blonde hair and both of his eyes were pure white.

"how's it going Nathan." Rhode island was silent for a sec then said "it's going good I can't complain I'm part of a project, some of the people are into me, it was going good, until my partner betrayed me and now I'M STRAPED TO A CHAIR WITH SURGEN PSYCO!" the doctor heard him and said "hey, it's doctor Kane." Bishop looked at the doctor and said "let him go." Kane looked at Bishop and said "but my experiment."

"he is one of us now let him go." Kane loosened the straps on the chair and told Rhode island "next time nobody will save you." rhode island ran from the chair and hid behind Bishop.

"please don't let him come close to me." Rhode island told Bishop. Bishop had a chuckle "come let me show you around." Bishop and Rhode island left the dark room. They were outside now. They were on top of a metal floor rhode island noticed a sign saying floor 3.

"so Bishop how are you doing." Bishop looked at Rhode island "good living the life."

"living the life yeah question how are you alive." Bishop put his hand on Rhode island's shoulder "come I didn't show you around." Rhode island followed.

They went down to a near elevator. During the elevator ride Rhode island asked Bishop a question "so tell me where you been." Bishop was silent then said "where's Carver." Rhode island was shocked and said "hey I asked you first."

"where's Carver." Bishop was avoiding the question. "Carver is with a new group now." Rhode island was trying to lie to Bishop "your lying Nathan you two would never separate your brother's."

"well thing's change we thought every one died so we split up." the elevator door opened and there were soldiers holding battle rifle's. "so you started an army or something."

"this is the new Regime." Rhode island was shocked. "wait what." rhode island was looking around he saw that the soldiers were wearing numbers. "you restarted the Regime."

"yes, you see after that horribly day I survived I tried to find who ever was left." he showed Rhode island a large flag that was on the wall "but no luck, so I traveled planet to planet to recruit more soldier's to continue the Regime." rhode island saw that some of the soldier's were drinking and sleeping all over the place.

"um Bishop look are you sure these are the right people." Bishop looked at Rhode island with a smile. "Nathan it took us a while but we finally found a home we fought the Insurrectionist and we gained a new home."

"but what about the prisoner's." rhode island asked Bishop. He was silent then said "the prisoners are with the other insurrectionist." rhode island was stunned "but Bishop the rule we liberate the people and they choose if they want to be apart of the Regime or let them be free."

"well most of them looked like they wanted to leave the planet they would tell UNSC that we would be here." some of the soldier's were starting to get up "Bishop your breaking the rule."

"the rules are different now, we lost are clan because of them." the soldier's grabbed their weapon's. "and now I want you to tell us where Carver is." the soldier's had surrounded Rhode island. "bishop you've gone crazy look at you wait, are you blind?"

"the good doctor helped me with that problem." Bishop's eye's started to glow blue and then soldier's grabbed Rhode island "hey what the hell." Bishop then wore his helmet "Nathan I've seen what's Happened to us we leave no legacy behind." rhode island was confused "the Regime is forgotten, nobody remembers it we become a damn folk lore an urban legend years from now nobody will remember us."

"what the hell are you talking about?" Rhode island asked Bishop. "it would be to complicated, put him outside with the others." the soldier's then started to take Rhode island island to a door. One of the soldier's was opening a door which relieved bright light. They threw him to the light.

Next thing Rhode island knew he outside laying on the floor he heard a door close. He turned and saw somebody closing the door. Rhode island quickly got up and ran to it. Unfortunately they closed it as he just arrived to the door

"open it dammit." rhode island said as he tried to open the door. "they locked it." Rhode island turned and saw Insurrectionist soldier's lying on the floor, sitting, talking to each other but as Rhode island took a step all eyes were on him.

An ODST with a capsule emblem on the chest coming towards him. Rhode island stared at the ODST coming to him and said "oh crap."

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Nathan had just survived the night from yesterday. "Jesus those things were scarey." he was wondering about those wolf creature's from yesterday.

"well what ever those things are they were scared of something." he then had an idea "i think I know what I'll kill." he went to where the creatures from yesterday had been.

"the tracks are still here, most of them I think." he was looking at the tracks from yesterday most of them were washed away. He then grabbed the med kit and had his knife ready.

He followed the the tracks which led to a cave. He went closer to the cave. Nathan thought _god please don't let them be their. _He looked inside the cave. Nothing only bones and some meat where their.

"oh that was close, let's see what they have." Nathan started to look inside the cave to find things that could be useful. "whats this." he went through a pile of bones and found what appeared to be a military patch. It was a skull that had two pistols behind it. "awesome a souvenir." Nathan said as he put the patch inside his pocket "gotta tell Conner if he knows how to sow."

Nathan then herd noises outside "crap." Nathan then went running to the exit of the cave. But then he looked at the meat that was on the floor.

He went to the meat pile and grabbed a hand full of meat and placed it inside the med kit "now time for a quick get away." he went outside and heard more movement.

He was going to go back to the camp he made but saw bushes rustle. Instead he went west but the noises were getting more closer. Nathan started to run and something came out of the bushes. It was one of the wolf creature's behind Nathan. Nathan knew what was coming so he jumped right at a tree and started climbing "go to hell." he told the wolf creature.

* * *

"thank you." rhode island told the ODST who gave him a drink "your welcome." rhode island and the ODST were sitting on a bench. Rhode island then said "i didn't catch your name." the ODST then took off his helmet and relieved a man with a Mohawk he then said "names Michael and I'm the leader of the Insurrectionist."

Rhode island was shocked he was talking to the leader of the Insurrectionist "and you." Michael asked Rhode island. Rhode didn't know what to say so he said "names Nathan." he told Michael.

"well then it's nice to meet you Nathan." Michael then got up from the bench and said "come we need to talk." Michael then started to walk and Rhode island got up and started to follow. Rhode island was now walking beside Michael.

"so what you want to talk about."

"I never saw you here before who are you." Rhode island was silent then said "i was one of these people that took control of your prison."

Michael then said "so what happened."

"these aren't my people they were all killed these are just ripoff's."

"and the leader?"

"one of the original I knew him but I thought he was dead but now he's not the same anymore."

Michael then stopped and said "he was probably alone for awhile you see loneliness it's a fear it can change anyone surprised you didn't end up like him." Rhode island then said "only the weak shall succumb to fear that is what we learn."

"not always."

"what you mean."

"it's either go alone or work together, if you have your allies then even the weak can surpass fear."

"will see." then a man came running up to them. "sir we have trouble."

"what is it." Michael said. "it's that spartan he's messing with Girlie." Michael was in silence then said "take me there."

"yes sir!" then the two ran off but Michael stopped and said "well you coming." then started to run again. Rhode island was alone he was thinking about the spartan the soldier said.

Then Rhode island waited for one more second and said "dammit." then ran to catch up.

…

a moment later they had came across a gathering of inmates circling around something "get out of the way." Michael said as he pushing past some of the inmates.

Rhode island was behind him as he was pushing people. They had made it in front of the crowed. There they saw a tall soldier wearing green mark vi armor. He was beating on the female ODST.

Michael ran towards the giant but was kicked right in the chest witch made Michael slide. "now stop struggling were going to have a nice time." said the green soldier.

"take a hike." said the female soldier she punched him square in the face which hurt her hand. The man then punched her in the side of her head which made her helmet come off. She was a attractive woman with long blond hair. "when I saw your face I thought it was love at first sight." said the man.

The lady then said "not how I look at it." she then spat at the man's helmet. He then slapped her and said "learn your place." he then started to drag her away.

But he was punched in the face which made him let go of the lady and step back a bit. It was Rhode island that punched the man. "who the hell are you." the green soldier said.

"names Nathan now let the girl be." he told the soldier. The soldier was just standing there then he started to laugh. Rhode island was now confused until the soldier said "let the girl be that's funny do you know who I am."

"no not really." Rhode island said as he charged to hit the soldier. But the giant grabbed Rhodes hand and lifted him by the neck. Rhode island was being chocked by the soldier.

He was trying to break free from his grasp. "your new here so I'll tell what." the man said. He punched Rhode right in the chest. That made Rhode stop struggling. "I'm Zachary but you will call me captain." he then threw Rhode island at a metal door. "I'll leave the girl alone for today but who knows maybe tomorrow it will be different." he then opened the metal door.

"I heard Bishop want's you alive but he thinks he runs the show but I like to think I run all your lives." he grabbed Rhode from the neck and said "you got the guts to face a spartan I'll give you but." he then throws Rhode inside "a few days in here will teach you a lesson." he closes the door leaving Rhode island on the floor trying to breath in complete darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: the start of war

(a/n)

**sorry for the short chapter but the next one will belonger.**

**red vs blue belongs to Roosterteeth other characters belong to other authors.**

* * *

The darkness was quiet. Rhode island was sitting at the corner of the dark room. Inside with him were rat's walking past him or sitting on him. He was quiet and unmoving then the sound of unlocking a door was heard.

A bright light had came inside the room blinding Rhode island. The rat's all ran away from the light. Rhode island got up from the corner and started to approached the light.

He was now outside and saw who opened the door. It was two of the regime soldiers after they let Rhode island out they left.

Rhode island saw a broken piece of glass on the floor he picked it up and went to examine his face. He had grown a short beard during the time he spent down in the room. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"nice to see that you survived." it was Michael. "i told you only the weak will fall." Rhode island told Michael. "will see come you must be hungry." Michael started to walk towards a tent with Rhode island next to him.

"you've been down there for awhile." Michael said to Rhode "how long?"

"it's been two weeks it's only two day's before October."

"damn."

"yeah, and how did you survive that whole time down there."

"duration months and months of duration."

"so your not hungry."

"your going to far." Rhode island said as they were now inside the tent. Michael grabbed a tray and handed it to him. It was a piece of meat with wet bread.

"i couldn't get a dry piece of bread."

"that's all your getting be lucky your getting something."

"can I get a drink."

"that wet bread is your drink."

Rhode island looked at the piece of wet bread took a bit and thought _I would take freelancers food then this _and then he started to eat some of the meat.

Rhode island then said "so who's that giant asshole."

"that was Zachary the spartan that helped capture this place." Rhode island then stopped eating and said "so he's a spartan what's he doing here."

"he showed up with thee other guy's."

"how long were you guy's fighting."

"they showed up a month ago the first thing they did was to blow the comms tower then they stormed the place."

"and after that."

"some of us were able to get out the prison but their were no transport's so were stuck."

"anybody outside of the prison you can contact."

He just nodded side ways then Rhode island placed the tray on the table. "i will never eat that piece of bread." he told Michael. Rhode island then saw two soldiers walk up to them. "you need to come with us."

"and if I don't." they punched Rhode island in the gut and made walk towards the tower leaving Michael alone.

…

The soldiers then brought Rhode island to a room. Inside was Bishop siting behind a desk looking at his knife and Zachary in a corner spinning his gun.

"you ready to talk about Carver now." Bishop said. Rhode island was silent until a soldier pushed him. "what's so special about Carver."

"He's important that's all you need to know."

"i say it's my right to know Bishop listen me and you were friend's what happened."

Bishop then stabbed the knife on the table "betrayal that's what happened."

"what you mean?"

"i mean it was Carver that killed them all now he need's to die."

"killed them?"

"our people were betrayed by Carver."Rhode island was shocked what Bishop just said "it's couldn't be Carver he would never do that."

"he did it now listen tell me where he is."

"and what happens then."

"then he dies and you can join us."

"why would I join you."

"you would join because we need you for the plan."

"what plan."

"to destroy freelancer."

Rhode island was silent for a couple of seconds then said "why would I do that"

"because freelancer betrayed you."

"i wasn't betrayed."

"OK so your teammate didn't leave you for dead."

"so you've been watching."

"i saw it coming." Rhode island then realized "their is no UNSC traitor it was made up by you and somehow the project thought it was real." Bishop then grabbed the knife and got up and walked towards Rhode "I've seen what happens we lose so do you so if you join us we will win."

"what are you talking about."

"something you won't understand."

"don't listen to him he's kinda insane." said Zachary. Everyone starred at him "what I wanted to join in." Rhode island then said "why you here with him."

"what you mean."

"why is a spartan working for a terrorist group."

Zachary was silent he then went to the desk and he started to dismantle his gun "this terrorist group saved me from death."

"what happened."

"people I called comrades and higher ups decided that I was to good so during a mission to fight the covenant I was shot in the back and left for dead." Zach had now started to reassemble the gun.

"and so these guy's saved you and now your loyal to them." Zachary chuckled "no" he then loaded the gun and aimed it at Rhode Island.

"their my kind of people." Rhode island's anger had just started "you see this little group can do what they want the spartan program however had rule's that we would follow...I hated it these people are my true family." Zachary then pulled away and went back to the corner.

"you see Nathan he joined and we could use you to." Bishop said. Rhode island was just quiet. "if you don't then that kid of yours will suffer."

Rhode Island was now at the point of rage and said "if you let me go Bishop then I wont tell anyone of this base I'll act as it never existed." Rhode island then looked at Zachary then back to Bishop.

"but if you don't and you try going near that kid I will start a war with you I will kill every single one of these pretenders and you will die last as you watch this group be destroyed because of your rage."

Bishop was silent he then smiled and said "let the war begin then Rhode island." the guards then escorted Rhode island out of the room "why do you want him alive I could of killed him and nobody would care." Zachary said

Bishop was now near the window seeing Rhode island escorted outside "Nathan had just died a sec ago and now he is this Rhode island." Zach then left the corner and grabbed a seat to sit "you know back at the spartan program there was this spartan the didn't follow the rules now I'm not saying he was like me but he acted like a hero during a mission he turned the course of a covenant ship to a remote location."

Bishop then turned and Zachary was continuing his story "we found the ship and guess what...all the technology in their was ruined all because that spartan didn't want the ship to land In a civilian populated area.

Bishop then sat on his chair and placed the knife on the desk "his punishment was to be frozen for a couple of years...last thing I knew about him was his ship was captured by the covenant fool is probably dead." Bishop then went back to the window and saw some of the inmates gather around Rhode island.

"well Bishop I have a meeting with that blonde from yesterday see you later."

"Leave her alone for today." Bishop said which Zachary turned back to Bishop with an angry grin "what this time." Zach said. "get the men ready the war will begin." Zach punched a wall and yelled "**why are we dealing with him put him in the freezing chambers and were done**."

Bishop looked at Zach with a smile which annoyed him "in due time you'll understand." Bishop then opened a Cabinet and brought out wine "when this end's we open it deal?"

Zach was pondering then gave Bishop a wicked smile "deal."

…

In the Mother of Invention at the Directors office.

The Director was looking at file's he obtained earlier "all the files match this mission that Maine and Rhode island went on was a fake"

He then grabbed another file and handed it to an armored soldier with midnight black armor and black visor. "when Maine returned from the mission by himself we all assumed that Rhode island died." the armored soldier opened the file and inside was information about different things.

One paper was all about the Regime and another about their soldiers who had numbers on their uniforms. "when I went to report the mission to the UNSC they had never heard of it." the soldier the held up a picture it had Rhode island with his new armor and somebody drew an arrow pointing to the 77 on his armor.

"now I realized that Maine most likely left him behind and that Rhode island has a connection to this group." the director went to his desk to put away the files.

"now nobody must know about this but I want you to go to the planet that Rhode island was left behind on." the soldier then closed the file "you will retrieve him from there and if you come across any hostile...do what you usually do is that clear agent Alabama."

"of course sir." agent Alabama said as he left to start the mission.

* * *

(a/n)

**And agent Alabama belongs to Xy-Guy now please review and see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: end of the war?

**(a/n)**

**Here's the new chapter with action and lead's to Rhode islands true background. Like always I only own my few oc's and Alabama belongs to Xy-guy and Zachary belongs to gizmo16x. And Roosterteeth owns red vs blue.**

It had been a day since Rhode island had his talk with Bishop. Right now Rhode island was on the floor with a bloody nose. "you bastered." Michael said as he started to chock Rhode island.

Three guards saw what was happening one of them ran to break up the fight. He pushed Michael to the floor and aimed the gun at him. But Rhode island quickly got up and grabbed the guard. The other guards saw this and started to shoot at Rhode but he used the the guard he grabbed as a meat shield and took the guards gun and started to shoot.

He got the two and then snapped the neck of the guard he was using. Some more guards were coming but two of the prisoners grabbed the fallen enemy's guns and started to shoot. Rhode island handed his hand to Michael to pull him up. "well your plan is working." Michael said. "i knew it would."

_**Flashback**_

_Rhode island, Michael, Girlie, and a few other soldier were inside a tent."so this plan of yours you think it will work." Michael said. "Liston, me and you are going to fight each other. Then when the guards come I grab the gun and start shooting." Rhode island said as he was pointing to a dirt drawing of the prison._

_He then points with a stick to the back of the prison. "Girlie will blow up the generators with fuel cells that are around the prison."_

"_and how will that help us." Girlie responded. Rhode island pointed to the top of the tower. "if we blow it up then the regime communication systems will stop working and they'll have to rebuild the comms tower if their going to call for back up outside of the prison." he then circled a group of arrow's "then me, Michael and a few other soldier will storm the front side of the prison while Girlie and her men go behind then we make are way up to Bishop and that's how we win."_

_everyone was looking at each other talking if this plan was good of not. "come on everybody this is are only chance to do this." Rhode island said. One of the soldiers had his arm crossed and said "why should we listen to you. Your not one of us." Michael got up and said "you should listen to him because he actually tried to stop Zach from doing something to Girlie all of use's just watched." every body was quiet. Girlie in response lowered her head. Michael continued "that does it then we go ahead with the plan tomorrow we reclaim back the prison." everyone agreed with the plan and left the tent to tell others about the plan._

_Michael left the tent with the others. Rhode island was going to leave to but a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Girlie that was behind him. "hey." she said in a demanding voice. "um yeah." Rhode island replied nervously. "i didn't need you their to save me from Zach."_

"_i thought I was doing the right thing." under her helmet she was glaring at Rhode "well you thought wrong." she turned to leave. "well I think your actually thankful even though you don't show it." Rhode island said statistically. Without hesitation she turned back to Rhode to deliver a powerful punch. It Rhode made go on one knee. "Thankful for what. For you getting your ass kicked by Zach. Then I am truly thankful." she then started to leave "wait." Rhode island said with a low breath. "what." _

**End flashback**

Rhode island then saw an exposition behind the tower. "Girlie did her part now let's take out the rest of the guards." Rhode island saw that one of the prisoners was killed in battle but was their were a few more Regime bodies "are men are doing more killing then the regime." Michael grabbed a gun and started to shoot some Regime soldier's. Rhode island went to follow but stopped and looked up at the tower and saw Bishop at his office watching the battle.

…

Bishop was drinking from a canteen looking at the battle. "shouldn't you stay away from the window Bishop." said Zach who was relaxing on a chair. Bishop was still watching the battle "I've come to far to see my vision come true I will not hide."

"suit your self." Zach then brought out his pistol and started to put in ammo "so can we bring out the wine." Bishop walked to his desk and opened the drawer that had the wine. He then placed it on the table. "alright." said a happy Zach as he brought the chair closer to the desk. He went to go grab it but Bishop grabbed it. "almost first we must have Rhode island know the truth." Zach was confused "so are we going through with the plan.."

"unfortunately we must." Zach was now even more confused "so everyone then." Bishop drank from the canteen. "yes."

"do you regret anything." Zach said. Bishop then nodded. Zach was now smiling "i don't." Bishop looked back at Zach with no emotion Zach stopped smiling "what about Rhode island."

"if he get's the upper hand on you then things will be different." Zach started to laugh " he wont he still doesn't know how to fight me." Bishop then brought out a recording device from the drawer "or does he. After this he will know what his life was truly like during the regime." Zach was quiet and now worried "well Bishop I should start this then." he got up from the chair and started to walk towards the exit "next time you see me Bishop I'll have a lot of blood all over me."

"the first six you see. Tell them to stay in this office." Zach had now left the room leaving Bishop alone to watch the battle.

…

The battle outside was almost done they were dealing with the last of the Guards. Michael had just shot the last guard in the way "that's all of them charge." Michael said as a few prisoners ran past him. "so you still have a problem with my plan." Rhode island said as he just caught up to Michael "yeah your slow you were behind me during this fight. And this was your plan you have to lead.."

"next time now let's end it." Rhode and Michael ran to the tower but started to hear screaming until they saw what happened. Their were prisoner bodies every where except for one that was being held in the air by Zach who was wearing his spartan armor "how's it going guy's." immediately Rhode and Michael aimed their guns at Zach "put him down now." Michael said. Zach looked at the prisoner "OK." he then broke the man's neck and dropped him. Rhode island was looking at Zach with anger "you'll pay for that."

"let's find out." Zach charged at the two. They immediately started to shoot at him but his over shield was taking the blow's. Zach was now right in front of them. He punched Rhode island in the right of his face that sent him flying to the floor. He then kneed Michael in the gut and then a uppercut to the face. Michael went to the floor but quickly got up and from his pocket came a tomahawk. "did they even search you." Zach said as he was surprised to see the weapon.

Michael then ran to Zach and swung at him with the tomahawk to the face. But quickly Zach grabbed the tomahawks head with his hands. Michael tried to take it back but Zach pushed the back of the tomahawks head to Michael's helmet. It cracked Michael's visor but he wasn't letting go until Zach did again. This time is shattered the visor and made Michael fall on his back.

Quickly Zach pinned Michael to the floor and raised the tomahawk "hey it was an Axe of a time to know you." Zach said as he was about to struck Michael in the head but was tackled by Rhode island "i don't have time for you yet." said Zach as he was struggling with Rhode island. During the struggle Zach noticed Michael had just gotten up. He pushed Rhode island off of him and threw the tomahawk at Michael. "NO." screamed Rhode as he saw tomahawk had just struck Michael in the chest. Michael fell backwards to the floor.

Zach got up and started to dust him self off then he was walking away until Rhode island grabbed his shoulder and punched him. Zach stumbled a bit "come on fight me." Rhode island said to Zach "Look I'll fight with you later. Theirs a couple of people left I have to deal with then all have one hell of a battle with you." Rhode island right away knew he had an idea "you know you really are Bishop's slave." Zach stopped. "you say you run the show but AH." Rhode island didn't finish.

Zach punched him then said "you really want to talk shit." Rhode island had blood come down from his mouth. He wiped it off and smiled. "i thought you would be my last fight but I guess not." Rhode island gets into his fighting stance. Zach charges and Rhode island was about to do his classic move. Until Rhode island see's a pelican entering this planets atmosphere "what the hell."

"pay attention." Zach punches Rhode island right in the face.

…

"what the hell is that." Bishop said as he saw the pelican land in the far north. "don't know sir." said one of the soldier in his office"that isn't ours."

"no sir." Bishop turns to the soldier "tell the sentries outside of the prison to go check who that is" the soldier salutes and say's "sir our communication's are down and technicians are trying to fix the comms tower." Bishop then punches his desk leaving it cracked "then the rest of you here deal with it." the soldier salutes and leave's. Bishop then thought _who ever was that is a thorn to the plan_. Bishop then looked down and saw Zach beating Rhode island in hand to hand combat "he wont win."

…

the 6 remaining Regime soldier had left the prison. They were heading to the pelican but unfortunately it was deep in the jungle. They were heavily armed holding DMR's and one of them was holding a shotgun. They were wearing ODST helmets and bullet proof vest. "the pelican is up ahead. Will surround it and capture who ever is on board." when they reached the pelican they saw that the back of it was open.

"one of yous look inside will cover you." one of the soldiers went inside the pelican. He went to the cockpit "nobody's here sir." the men started to look around the area in case of seeing the intruder. "the intruder must have gone to the prison every move out." the soldier was coming out of the pelican to regroup with the other until "AH." he screamed as something had pulled him to the bushes. The others fired at the bush.

The leader went to examine. He found their comrade dead from the bullet holes the others looked around "he's still hear spread out." the soldiers then started to spread further to find the intruder. One of them went near the tall grass to find the intruder. He heard movement and he quickly aimed his rifle in different angles but was then pulled down to the grass and making him fire his gun.

"weapons ready he's hear." the squad leader said. Two of the soldiers came together and went back to back. Tress started rustle and the leader knew what was about to happen. "GET OUT OF THERE." he screamed but was to late Alabama came out of the tress and quickly brought out his spikers. The two soldiers started to take aim but were too slow as Alabama quickly slashed their face with the spikers blades.

The leader right away started shoot. Alabama was dodging the shots. He then shot a spike at the leader shoulder making him fly to a tree. The spike had went through his shoulder making him stuck to the tree.

The last one with the shotgun started to shoot while backing up. Quickly he ran straight to the soldier. The man was showing his fear as he was no longer able to keep firing on Alabama. Alabama then raised his spike up and slashed the guy in the throat. The man had just stood their. He felt pain in his neck. When he went to grab his neck it felt wet. He then went on his knees then to the floor.

The leader was struggling to rip the spike out of his shoulder but it was pointless Alabama was now in front of him. "wheres Rhode Island." said Alabama. The man was silent. Alabama then had the spiker aimed at his chin "PLEASE DONT KILL ME." screamed the soldier in pure terror. "if you tell me where Rhode island is then you might have a couple more seconds to live."

"he's at the prison he-he was the one who was leading the prisoners escape." Alabama looked to his left and saw a smoke coming from a far area. "is that the prison." the man shook his head a little bit "can you please let me g-ACK." a spike had just went through his chin. "your usefulness was over." Alabama then put back his spikers back and started to walk towards the smoke. "i wonder how much damage has happened to this one place."

…

Rhode island couldn't think straight. His head felt it was going to explode Zach's punches were to fast and strong. _This is exactly like the tex fight _Rhode island thought. "you weakling." Zach said as he was enjoying the beating he was giving Rhode island. Rhode island dodge one of his punches and then elbowed Zach in the chest.

Zach didn't feel it not like Rhode island _damn without armor I'm screwed. _"you know I thought this be more fun for the guy that killed a spartan." Rhode island gave Zach a glare. "yeah, when Bishop told me I thought I would have. But I guess I was wrong." Rhode island then started to laugh. "he he he." Zach was confused "yeah, that is pretty funny."

"no not that." Rhode island said. "oh then what." Rhode island looked at Zach with a smile "oh you know Bishop being died." Zach didn't understand "yeah, you know Girlie the blonde chick, well I had a job for her."

**Flashback**

"_wait." Rhode island said. Girlie turned to Rhode island "what now." Rhode island was trying to get up. "i have a second mission for you." Girlie approached Rhode island "encase me and Michael don't reach the inside of the prison kill Bishop for me." she was silent "but why me."_

"_because you just proved that you follow orders and that your a cruel bitch who will get the mission done." Girlie smiled under her helmet at that statement Rhode island then leave the tent._

**END Flashback**

"so right now Bishop has a knife in his back as we speak." Zach was in rage under his helmet. He grabs Rhode island by the throat. "face it Zach I win." Zach throws Rhode to a nearby Warthog. "you piece of shit." Zach had enough. He would end this once and for all. Rhode island was on the floor leaning on the Warthog's door. Zach grabbed Rhode islands neck and about to squeeze. "what's wrong Zach nothing to say." Zach didn't respond he squeezed. And Rhode island was accepting his fate.

"AAAAHHH." Rhode island quickly opened his eyes. He saw Zach standing their shaking then he went to grab something of his back. It was a knife that had blood on it and had a heart shape cut out. "hey you asshole." it was Girlie "you've had this coming." Rhode island was in pure shock "you idiot you were so post to follow the plan."

"quiet." said Zach as he kick's Rhode to be quiet. He looks at Girlie "so bitch you want to finish it." he shows her the knife "a little knife on knife action?"

"no thanks." she brings her pistol and starts shooting. Zach runs to the side trying to dodge the bullets "stop you'll shoot the fuel tanks behind the Warthog." Rhode island said. Zach take the opportunity charges at Girlie with the knife ready. She blocks it with her's but is constantly being backed up from Zach putting to much force on his slash's.

While the knife fight was happening Rhode island was trying to get but with no prevail. "dammit." he then sees that Girlie almost got slashed. She was quick but Zach was quicker he was toying with her and Rhode island knew it. Then a smile came on his face he turned to the Warthog and started to get in the driver seat.

"die you BITCH." Zach screamed as he was slamming the knife at hers. She had to do something quick or it would be the end of her. She rolled back as Zach when he was about to slam again. She was out of breath she couldn't fight no more while Zach wasn't even breathing. He went towards Girlie in return she threw her knife at his chest for at least one final attempt. He grabbed it and ran towards her pointing the knives at her.

HONK HONK Zach turned just to see a Warthog run him over dropping the knives. Rhode island was punching all the gas this vehicle had to a wall. Zach couldn't get off the Warthog. It's front tusk had impaled in his armor he was stuck. He collided to a wall pining him and his arms under the vehicles hood "ghack." Zach yelled as he coughed blood inside his helmet from the collision.

Rhode island got off the Warthog and started to walk behind it. "well you got me Rhode now what leave me hear." Rhode island didn't respond he grabbed one of the back fuel tanks "what are you doing." Zach said in worry. Rhode island opened it and started to dump it all over the Warthog.

"wow wow." Zach said in shock "stop it." Rhode wasn't listening he grabbed the second one and kept on dumping. "this isn't you stop doing this." Rhode island grabbed the third and went to Zach. Zach stared at Rhode islands emotionless face. Rhode island grabbed Zach's helmet and took it off. Zach had blood that was from his mouth on his chin. Rhode island started to uncap it "oh please I'm begging you don't do this." Rhode island poured it all over him. "your begging now...well that's a surprise. I thought Spartan's never beg."

Rhode island left to grab the final fuel tank "well you took this whole fight to a different course." Zach desperately tried to escape but their was no way out. Rhode island placed the final tank on the hood of the Warthog "well I hope you're happy Rhode island. Now you will be remembered as the guy that killed a spartan." Rhode island went near Zach's face "i wont be remembered for killing you. But I will be remembered as the man that outmatched you." Zach spat out Rhode islands cheek.

Rhode island jut wiped it off "i have a question Zach. Did Bishop actually knew where Carver was or was he telling the truth." Zach had a smile "ask him yourself." Rhode island then left "well aren't you going to finish it." Zach said. "i wont but she will." Zach look forward and see Girlie where they fought had aimed her pistol at the fuel tank. Zach was silent and closed his eyes. BANG. The only sound left was from the crackling of the fire that engulfed the Warthog and Zach.

**(a/n)**

**well everyone I really hope you enjoyed this chapter** **and look forward to the next. Have a nice day and Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: the return

**(a/n)**

**I don't own Red vs blue or any OC characters beside mine. Xy-guy owns Alabama. Enjoy today's chapter.**

In side the tower was nothing but death. Bodies of the Regime were everywhere. "what the hell." was all that Rhode island could say.

He saw some of the soldiers had blood all over their face and bullet holes on their chest. "BISHOP!" Rhode island screamed. Their was no reply.

Rhode island noticed a blood trail going up the stare case. He followed the trail for any clues of this massacre. He had gotten up the stare's and saw the trail lead to the elevator.

Inside the elevator the Floor 5 button had blood on it. Rhode island pushed the button so the elevator could start to rise.

The elevator had then reached it's destination then opened it's door. The trail had then led to a room. When Rhode island entered the room he stood frozen in horror "dear god." Rhode island muttered.

Kane was on the surgeon table with a large open hole with blood coming out "oh it's y..you ." Kane said in a stuttered voice. Rhode island quickly went to Kane's side "what can I do to help." said Rhode island as he was looking around the room for equipment.

"what are you doing."

"helping now tell me what to do!" Rhode island demanded. Kane pointed to a large needle filed with purple liquid. Rhode island quickly grabbed it and injected it to Kane's neck.

Kane cringed from the injection and started to breath heavily. Rhode island panicked "oh shit what's happening."

Kane grabbed Rhode islands shoulder and pointed to a square metallic object. Rhode island grabbed it then Kane pointed to the hole in his chest which blood was pouring out.

Rhode island then looked at Kane with a confused look. Kane nodded and Rhode island place the square but Kane the motioned his hand pushing.

Rhode island then started to shove the square object in Kane's large hole. A noise started to go off and Rhode island quickly took his hand out of the hole.

Rhode island's hand was covered in blood but was focused at Kane as he started to breath regulatory. "you okay." said Rhode island as he was concerned for him.

"Yeah I'm good. Pull me up please." Rhode island walked towards Kane to pull him up from the surgeon table.

"so why did you help me." Kane asked. "you had a hole in your chest who wouldn't help." Kane quickly responded "your enemies that's who." Rhode then went to the cabinets to look for any medicine "what type of drug do you need to help you more."

"none now answer the question truthfully." Rhode stopped looking and looked at Kane "you needed help." Kane then started to get up from the table "but I almost opened you up. You called my surgeon psycho." Rhode island walked towards the exit of the room.

"you didn't ruin my life so I have no problem with you." he left the room leaving Kane to think about his sentence.

Rhode island entered the elevator and pushed the 8th floor button. When it reached it's level the lights of the hall way were flickering.

Rhode island approached the door to Bishops room and took a breath. He then rammed the door and said "Bishop it's over?" confusingly when he saw blood splatter on the wall.

He approached Bishop's desk and saw his body on the floor with a hole next to his head. He then saw a tape recorder that had 1 recording.

He replayed the message "if your hearing this Nathan then that means you killed Zach." it was Bishops voice.

"now then after that you would come in the tower and noticed the bodies. That was a plan me and Zach came up with if you were to win. We would kill everyone that had a role in this so you wouldn't get information." Rhode island punched the desk and started to look around the office.

"But I will answer a few questions you have. First, the Regime was all a lie that wasn't you life it was just remade so you could forget your original." Rhode island pushed the bookcase in the office to the floor out of rage.

"now not everything was a lie. Like your family your wife died of a disease then you went broke and gave away your kid. Then you joined the UNSC for a new life. If you look inside my desk then you'll see what part of the army you joined."

Rhode island went straight away to the desk and opened it and found a badge that said ODST.

He then placed it in his pocket "but it was a good run you won this battle but you didn't win the prize." BAAM. The recording then stopped and Rhode island grabbed the machine and threw it to a wall.

The wall started to open up to which it revealed Rhode islands armor and two machete's attached to the wall. Rhode island approached the armor and grabbed the helmet. "i can help you."

Rhode island quickly turned and saw Kane walking with crutches "i can help you get those old memories. Theirs a machine we used to rewrite them I can rewrite the way it used to be." Rhode island looked at hi helmet's visor then looked back at Kane "no thanks."

"but why." Kane said as he was trying to figure it out. "you see this is my chance to start a new. I wont forget the important memories but this is my chance to start all over. So I'm starting all over now."

"like a reboot." Kane said. Rhode island smiled and started to equip his armor.

…

"hurry up don't hesitate." said Michael as Girlie held tight to the Tomahawk. "you sure." Michael looked at Girlie with confusion "yes NOW GO." Michael yelled.

Girlie then pulled as Michael was cringing from the pulling until it Girlie was able to pull it out. "why do you carry these things."

"to me their swifter then a knife." Michael was starting to get up while Girlie was looking at the tower "did you see Zach throw that Tomahawk at me. I should learn to do that."

"you think he needs help." Girlie asked Michael. "probably not he had confidence. Now help me find a ship out of this planet so we can see the others again."

Girlie just stood their continuing to watch the tower. "that's an order Girlie." Michael said in a demanding tone.

"isn't he going to join us." replied Girlie. Michael looked at Girlie with an angry look "he just left us here Girlie. I think he's not going to leave the tower. Now move out!"

Girlie went to pick her knives up and look at the tower for one last time before running back to Michael.

…

Alabama was walking over the collapsed gate that led to the prison. He examined the area to find bodies, destruction, and a Mark vi helmet that was burned.

"this must have been one hell of a party." Alabama tossed the helmet to the side and continued to explore the area.

He had just noticed a Warthog that was in flames with what looked like a body in front of it. Alabama moved forward to examine.

He got close to the burned body that was nothing but a skeleton and armor. "this better not be you Rhode island or the Director will send Tex on me.

Alabama then heard movement and quickly hid on the other side of the Warthog. He then saw an armored soldier with red and white ODST armor with a 77 scratched off his chest.

It matched the photo the Director gave to him. When the man past the Warthog Alabama silently went behind the man and was raising his spiker.

The man quickly dodged the spiker before it could hit him "well hello and who might you be."

"Agent Alabama. Now then your coming with me Rhode island." Alabama ran towards Rhode island with the spiker right in front of him.

Rhode island brought out a machete attached to his back and blocked the spiker with it. "hold on let me explain." Rhode island insisted. Alabama brought out his second spike and shot a spike that nearly got him In the face.

"holy shit. Fine I guess I gotta beat the hell out of you to listen." Rhode island raised his machete at Alabama's spiker. They clashed and were trying to get out of each others grip.

This time Alabama actually aimed and shot a spike at Rhode island shoulder "son of a bitch!."

Rhode island brought his pistol and started to take shots. Alabama was trying to block the shots with his spikers but was failing as a few got him in the shoulder and hand.

Rhode island took the spike out of his shoulder and held on to it with one hand and the other with his machete.

He then slashed at Alabama's chest with the machete and stabbed him in the knee with the spike. Alabama was now on one knee with a gun pointed to his head.

"ready to talk." Rhode island asked. "come on I know you want to."

"i was here to capture you." Rhode island turned the safety off on his pistol. "the director want's to have a chat."

Rhode island putted away his gun and grabbed the spike out of Alabama's knee "ah!"

"come on that didn't hurt. Now lead the way." Rhode island mockingly said to Alabama who was leading the way.

But during their walk Alabama was thinking of one thing _why does the director want this guy still._

…

At the forest Rhode island felt dread as he saw dead bodies that Alabama left behind "this must have been the worst welcome wagon ever."

Alabama stopped walking and was looking around "what the fuck."

Rhode island was trying to figure what happened "what's wrong." Alabama pointed to a an empty area "what's wrong. Nothing only that the pelican to take us to the director has been hijacked."

"you have insurance to cover that right." Alabama gave Rhode island an angered look then started to talk on his communicator. "Director sir can you hear me."

"yes Alabama what is it."

"we have a problem sir."

"is it Rhode island." Alabama looked back at Rhode island who was examining the dead bodies. "negative sir. Our pelican has been stolen and we need transportation."

the director was quiet "um sir you still their."

"we will be sending a recovery team to go pick you and Rhode island up."

"sir are you sure you want to send them." said Alabama as he just realized what he said. "Alabama if I start needing you to question my orders. We will have a long chat is that under stood."

"yes sir over and out." Alabama went back to looking at Rhode island "so is somebody picking us up." Rhode island said as he took a spike out of a guy's head.

"recovery agents are coming. They will most likely be here in an hour."

Rhode island sat on a nearby log "recovery agents?"

"recovery agents are classified soldiers that not even the other freelancers know about and you wont tell them." Alabama had his hand near his gun so he can understand.

Rhode island heard his stomach growl and turned to Alabama "you got anything to eat." Alabama pointed his spiker at a tree then shot a squirrel like creature climbing it "best get eating."

…

Rhode island had just finished his meal "sure you didn't want some." he asked Alabama. "no thanks I eat my squirrel well done."

"i have an idea I'll throw what over is left on this in the air and you shoot OK." Alabama actually paid attention and had his spiker at the ready.

Rhode island was ready. He threw it at the air and BAAM the corpse went flying "nice shot." Alabama put back his gun.

Rhode island and Alabama then saw the pelican that was headed for them.

The pelican opened it's back ramp for the two agent's to come on board. Rhode island turned back and was looking at the prison "you coming or will I force you ." said Alabama as he was sitting on one of the seats

Rhode island sighed and went on board to sit across from Alabama and said "wake me when we get there." Rhode island put his head down and drifted to sleep.

"sir, good news since the mother of invention is close by it will take us about 20 minutes then an hour." said one of the recovery agents. Alabama nodded.

Alabama was watching the sleeping Rhode island and thought _whats so special._ "um sir you remember when I said we would be their in 20 min."

"yes."

"turns out they were closer to us. Were about to park in the back landing bay." Alabama started to get up and kick Rhode island's leg "where here."

Rhode island start's to get up and rub his neck "aw never sleep on a plane ride." he follows Alabama out of the pelican and see's the Director waiting with the Counselor.

"sir." Rhode and Alabama said as they both saluted. "at ease." they both relaxed and Alabama then started to leave.

"um Alabama you just going to leave me here." Alabama didn't reply just only walked away.

Rhode island looked back at the Director and was trembling "agent Rhode island you have a lot of explaining to do."

"can we do the important one's then save the rest for another time." Rhode island said who was trying to hurry up and leave.

"fine, what is this Regime."

"their leader is dead. They will never bother anybody again. That's all you need to know." Rhode island stated as if he wanted to skip the question.

"second why did you come back willingly."

Rhode island sighed "i killed my people and now I'm an outcast. But here I still think I have a place with the project."

Rhode island went on one knee and had his head down. "Please sir, if you allow it. I will stay as a soldier for project freelancer."

It was silent nobody dared say a word except for "Fine, you will stay but what I say go's understood." Rhode island nodded then started to get up.

"Counselor give Rhode island the information we found out about him." the Counselor gave Rhode island a case that had the name Nathan on it.

"how did you know." said Rhode island. The Director didn't reply he just left the area.

…

Rhode island spent the rest of the day in his old room. The room had dust every where due to no interaction.

Rhode island managed to get in his room without anybody finding. And had spent three hours looking inside the case.

Inside were a journal that was burned a bit but still readable. A picture that showed Nathan and 3 other soldiers sitting on a tank. And a DVD inside that had writing on saying **illusion act.**

Rhode island was about to play the DVD but fell a sleep from reading the journal. But inside his room a yellow visor appeared then a whole armored soldier was in his room.

It was Carolina she approached the sleeping Rhode island who had his head down on the desk.

She grabbed the **illusion act** disc and said "now let's see why the Director wanted you back."


	13. Chapter 13: payback

**(a/n)**

**I only own my OC. Gizmo16x owns Nevada, Virginia, and Oregon. Reaper10119 owns Colorado. Xy-Guy owns Alabama. Roosterteeth owns red vs blue. i was able to finish this chapter quick. so if you hadn't seen the chapter from 3 day's ago check it out enjoy.**

Inside the teach room were Carolina, York, Tex, North, South, Wyoming, Wash, and C.T. York was trying to start the screen.

"you sure Maine didn't want to come." Carolina asked Wash. "when I asked him he didn't bodge."

C.T was sitting next to the twins "are you sure we should be seeing this." Carolina turned to C.T "yes we need to know why this guy has a second chance."

"York are you almost done." Carolina asked York"almost."

"hey D are we almost done." a small green figure appeared next to York's head "by my calculations you should be done in about."

"done."

"never mine." the figure then disappeared. "alright everyone take a seat the show is about to start." proclaimed York as he approached a seat between Carolina and Tex.

The door behind them opened. Entering were two tall men who were wearing stand UNSC shirts "what you doing here?" asked Carolina.

"we heard that there was a show. So we decided to watch." said the one called Nevada. "yeah, and question why did you not come to us when you were about to start." said the other called Colorado.

Tex looked at the soldiers and said "we didn't want you guy's freaking out about the guy who killed a spartan."

the two of them went to join them on the seat's "i really want to know though." said Colorado. Wash was behind Nevada and asked him "where is Virginia and Oregon."

"i let them sleep through this. Didn't want them worrying at this video." said Nevada as he grinned at Tex.

"can we just start this all ready." South said who was getting inpatient. Carolina nodded at York. He pressed the controller and the disc started.

**Meanwhile at Rhode islands room.**

"agent Rhode island report to the training floor." said F.I.L.I.S who woke up Rhode island. "ah, what the hell."

"you need to head towards the Training floor."

"but why."

"you've been challenged. Now head towards the train floor." F.I.L.I.S signed off. "god dammit." said Rhode island as he went to his closet to put on his armor.

"just got back and I already started a fight." mumbled Rhode island.

He left his room and now started his trip to his destination. The halls were quiet with no sign of life. Rhode island checked his clock on his helmet it said 1: 23 "damn, this better be important."

he entered the training floor and by his surprise no one was Watching. "so you came." Rhode island turned and saw Alabama across the room "Alabama that you." said the confused Rhode island.

Alabama just cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance "what are you doing?" asked Rhode island.

"back on that planet I underestimated you. Thought you were a low rank freelancer. But that wont happen again." a DING went off and Alabama immediately charged at Rhode island.

Rhode island quickly blocked but it was futile as instead for the chest Alabama did a jab to Rhode islands face then kneed him in the chest.

Rhode island stepped back to think but Alabama wasn't giving him a chance. He did a shoulder charge to Rhode island pushing him to the wall.

Alabama pined Rhode island to the wall and started to do quick punches to his face. Rhode island visor was starting to crack from the punches.

Rhode island kicked him off pushing him back. Quickly Rhode island went to do a punch but his fist was grabbed by Alabama. He pulled Rhode island then did a forward punch while holding his arm. Dislocating Rhode islands arm.

"AH." screamed Rhode island. Rhode island walked back to get away from Alabama but was being followed.

Rhode island turned to the door but was grabbed by the back and punched in the back. Rhode island was going to black out but the injures he was getting from Alabama were so painful it was keeping Rhode island awake.

Alabama then shoved Rhode islands face to the ground causing a loud breaking noise. Alabama turned Rhode island to see his broken visor and a bleeding nose.

Rhode island was then being held up from Alabama. He gave Alabama a headbutt causing him to let go. He then hit him in the side of his head with his good arm.

But Alabama quickly spun and did a thrust punch making him fall to the floor. Alabama then threw him back to the wall and started to approach. Rhode island got up and grabbed his arm and started to relocate his arm.

Rhode island heard a crack sound and knew his arm was good again but didn't notice the incoming fist.

It hit him square on the face making Rhode hit his back head to the wall and feeling like his skull had just exploded.

Rhode island slowly slid down the wall from being broken everywhere.

"come on get up. I know you want to." said Alabama. Rhode island chuckled and said "how ironic"

"it's not ironic." Alabama brought out one of his spikes and quickly stabbed Rhode island in the knee "WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Rhode island.

Rhode island then sweeped Alabama's leg making him fall. Rhode island took the spike out and threw it at the fallen Alabama but he grabbed it and throw it at Rhode island foot. "AH" Rhode island yelled. he went to go take it out but kneed in the face.

Alabama then finished the fight by doing an uppercut that took off Rhode islands helmet. Rhode island then was on the floor breathing heavily. Alabama then took the spike out of Rhode islands foot.

Rhode island looked at the window in case anybody was watching "nobody is coming to help Rhode island. I picked the right time to do this. At the middle of night while everybody is asleep. And the freelancers watching your disc." Rhode islands eyes widened when he heard they had the disc.

Alabama crouched down to the broken Rhode island.

"why are you doing this." Rhode island weakly said. "this is just an example. You see Rhode island the Director trusts you kind of. But I don't so if you try to do anything that can endanger the Director I will find you then kill you."

Alabama then got up and walked to the door but stopped before he left "what ever happened here Rhode island is are secret. If you tell anybody I just want you to remember I could of killed you right here and nobody would care."

Alabama then left leaving the broken Rhode island to gain some rest.

**Back to the freelancers...**

The screen had just turned on and it showed a select screen saying recording session's

Carolina asked York to start the first one which he kindly did.

**The screen was black then a voice was heard "recording session one, expirement status cancelled."**

**The sound of a door opening and then closing was heard.**

**"it turned out that bitch Dr. Halsey didn't like the expirement me and my partners had done."**

Nevada and Colorado were clutching their hands. They weren't fan's of people that called Halsey names.

**The voice then continued "it turned out she didn't like what we did. She called us monsters say's the lady that kidnapped children."**

**Words then had started to appear saying things like DNA and serum.**

**The man coughed and continued "to tell you the truth she should be proud of us. We did something that others would think to be impossible." **

The freelancers then started to lean a bit closer to hear his expirement.

**"it was easy we just get somebody that had a useless life and remake them."**

**Words then appeared again this time saying a name "pvt. Nathan Hawk of the 23rd Helljumpers." the man had said. **

**"the result was fantastic. The footage that we were shown was as we imagined." **

**The screen then showed a list of names one of which said Alex-77**

Nevada and Colorado looked at each other when they saw the name.

The screen then went back to the menu and was waiting for a command.

The freelancers where silent and a bit confused North was the first to "so I'm guessing that Rhode island might be an expirement."

Wash tuned to North "the guy seemed okay to me. he looked like an ordinary guy." Wash then looked at South and smiled "you still think he's cute South." immediately South tried to attack Wash but was being held back from North.

"LET ME GO. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." yelled South. "South calm down. Somebody is going to hear you." she started to calm but North was keeping an eye on her. While Wash quickly moved down to sit next to Colorado.

"can we just start the next video." said Tex. York nodded and was about to start until the door behind them opened by Rhode island.

They were surprised as how he found out what they were doing but were also trying to figure out how his armor was cracked and beaten.

He quietly went down the stairs with out paying attention to the others whispering traitor, and spy, and nobody.

Nevada was getting up but Colorado placed a hand on his shoulder meaning to stand down. Nevada went back down but kept a focused eye on Rhode island.

He reached the bottom floor then got a seat two chairs from Tex "continue." said Rhode island.

Everyone was starring at him. York was about to press play but Carolina putted his hand down and started to leave the room.

Everyone else followed except for Tex, York, South, Colorado and Nevada who was starring at Rhode island but left a couple of seconds later after everyone else left.

Rhode island was alone and thought _your chance to get friends is now go._

He then felt pain coming from his chest and started to fall asleep.

**(a/n)**

**next chapter will be about Rhode island talking to the freelancers he hasn't met and try apoligize to the first one's. until next time see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: new faces and old

**(a/n)**

**I don't own Red vs Blue. I only own my OC's. Alabama is owned by Xy-Guy. Nevada, Virginia, and Oregon is owned by gizmo16x. Arizona is owned by UnknownNemesis98. And New jersey and Delaware are owned by PetchricorXConstellation.**

"wake up. Hey come on friend wake up." a blue ODST was shaking Rhode island.

Rhode island slowly opened his eyes and was starring at the blue figure "what time is it."

"about 11:14." said the blue figure. "here let me help you up." the man had his hand to Rhode island.

Rhode island starred at the hand and said "you sure you want to help the guy who spied on you guy's." the man just nodded his hand.

"fine." Rhode island grabbed it and was pulled up "hey do you need help to the med bay."

"no I'm okay." the figure was still worried. "um I'm Rhode island." he had his hand to the figure. The man quickly shake Rhode island's hand "Agent Florida at you serves."

Rhode island was surprised at how energetic and kind this guy was. "well Florida I got some amends to do and see some new face's see you around."

Florida quickly went in front of Rhode island "here let me meet you to my sister." Rhode island was now confused "sister?"

They reached the hall way and were being shoved by couple of the soldier's walking through the hall's "you think will find your sister with this kind of traffic." he was then pushed "hey watch it."

"it's all right she's mostly in the training room this way." Rhode island started to follow Florida till a door was open.

When they were inside they saw two soldier doing push-ups and one soldier in front of them "oh Delaware." happily said Florida.

The one named Delaware turned and ran to Florida and gave him a hug "Bro." she to was happy "when did you get back."

"this morning I went to go find you but I saw our comrade sleeping in the teach room." Rhode island brought his hand up to shake Delaware "hi, names Rhode island." she gave him a cold stare "come on shake his hand." her brother said.

She relentlessly did "names Delaware and I guess you've already met my brother." she then quickly turned back and yelled "Arizona I said don't stop."

The agent quickly went back to doing push-ups. Rhode island looked closer to the two and knew right away who they were "Arizona, Jersey that you." the two stopped and and started to get up.

Delaware was about to tell them to continue but Florida put a hand on her shoulder to let it go.

Rhode island was now in front of the two agents. "hey kid how's it going." Arizona was silent. Rhode island then turned to Jersey "hey Jersey what's up." she to didn't say a word. Arizona spoke "is it true." Rhode island gave a confused look "is it true that you were a spy." Rhode island had his head down.

Arizona sighed then left. Before Jersey left she said "he respected you. And I guess that respect meant nothing to you." she then followed Arizona.

Rhode island silently whispered to himself "that was practically the only respect I had left." he then went back walking to the two siblings.

Rhode island then asked "hey Florida I'm going to the cafeteria see you later. And it was nice to meet you Delaware." he then does a salute and leaves.

"i don't trust him Florida." said Delaware. "that's what everybody say but I got a feeling he'll fit in just fine." Florida than gets into a fighting stance "and since your student's had just left. Let me see what you've learned while I was gone." Delaware Quickly turned back and charged at her brother.

**Back to Rhode island.**

Rhode island had just entered the cafeteria. Inside there was only a few of the deck hands getting food or cleaning tables.

On the far side of the cafe was a table filled with freelancer's. About 6 were their. Rhode island noticed remembered Wash and Tex but the other 4 he didn't recognize.

He remembered the two from yesterday one was a red head with a ponytail and the other was one of the tall guy's. This time their was two more who were the same height.

Rhode island went in line to get his food. He was surprised what they gave him. A sandwich with an apple and soda.

"i guess things do change while your away." he took a bite out of the sandwich and gave a smile "best thing I've eaten in a while."

Then Rhode island heard a plate come on the table he looked at who it was. It was an attractive woman with Grey hair that almost covered her eyes.

She took a seat in front of Rhode island and started to eat her salad. Rhode island was now looking around the room to make sure if anybody else was coming.

He then said "hi there and who you might be." calmly. She looked at him and said "names South Dakota. And I think me and you will be good friends."

Rhode island was now interested "and tell me why you think that."

":because I think you'll need one if you're going to survive in the program." Rhode island chuckled "and you should be the one I trust."

South smiled "theirs nobody else that will help you."

Rhode island glared at her "I met a guy named Florida probably the only person in this whole ship without a bad bone in his body. Plus your eye's show a lot about you. Your a person who enjoys her work."

South smiled "you love to torture your enemy's. You could easily end their lives but instead you let them suffer so no thanks." Rhode island then left the table.

"thanks for the compliment." South said.

Across the table the group was watching every thing "of course South would try to be with a guy like that." said Carolina

"why is he in this program anyway he doesn't deserve to join." said Nevada.

Wash was looking a bit uneasy "come on guy's maybe he isn't all that bad." everyone then gave him a look like if he was serious. Wash then had his head down "yeah next time think on what you say wash."

As Rhode island left the Cafeteria he stopped in the hallway as he saw Tex leaning on the wall "you did good getting away from South. She's a scavenger."

"a pretty good looking scavenger. And you are definitely better looking." Tex smiled a bit "i would take that as a compliment. But you sounded like you wanted to hook up so think before what you say or I will rip your spin out."

Rhode island took a step back. But then remembered something "why did you kiss?"

Tex chuckled a bit "i just like messing with people. And I thought messing with the guy that killed a would be the best."

Rhode island just started to leave "oh and one more thing Rhode island." Rhode island stopped "South was right though. While your working at freelancer get as many friend's you can gain."

Tex then went walking towards the cafeteria. F.I.L.S.S then went on "will the following agent's come to the command center Nevada, Jersey, Arizona, and Rhode island."

Rhode island quickly went towards the command center.

When Rhode island arrived at the room he saw the other agents and Alabama around a table. The Director was now in front of all the agents "now since everyone is accounted for F.I.L.S.S show the signal."

The table then brought up a message about to reveal their mission.

**(a/n)**

**well everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it was short. But stay tune for a new fic called True fear that will continue this group of freelancers mission. Have a nice day and see you back soon. **


End file.
